Begin Again
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Nami a perdu tout espoir concernant l'amour suite à une séparation particulièrement difficile. Vivi, sa meilleure amie lui demande de la rejoindre dans un café pour qu'elle se change les esprits. Le Thousand Sunny n'est pas un café comme les autres et si finalement Nami avait le droit d'espérer à nouveau ? Eiichiro Oda possède tous les personnages. Lemon dans la deuxième partie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Eiichiro Oda** (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie). _La Controver de Valladolid_ est un roman historique écrit par Jean-Claude Carrière, donc bien évidemment, tout le mérite lui revient.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est mon premier écrit sur le coupe NamixSanji, alors s'il vous plait, montrez vous à la fois critiques et indulgents si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, ce que j'apprécierais énormément.

* * *

 **« Il** **e** **n** **est** **hors de question ! Tu m'entends bien ?** Contre attaqua une voix féminine avec force et l'apostrophée poussa un long soupir en se frottant le front avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

 **-Vivi, sérieusement, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui** , plaida faiblement la rousse avant de jeter un regard sur sa télévision, tentée de remettre en route le film qu'elle venait de mettre en pause.

 **-Non !** Ordonna la dénommée « Vivi », en hurlant presque et Nami sursauta. **Hors de question que tu remettes ce film à l'eau de rose en route.**

 **-Je, mais comment as-tu deviné ? »**

La rousse était plus qu'étonnée. Comment son ami pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'au téléphone ? La mine grave et les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle se dirigea vers les quatre fenêtres qui éclairaient son salon-salle à manger. Elle voulait être certaine que Vivi n'était pas devant son appartement, à surveiller ce qu'elle faisait. Elle l'adorait, mais ce genre de comportement serait bien trop étrange, même pour elle. En ne voyant pas une chevelure bleue dehors, elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

 **« On se connaît depuis qu'on est toute petite et je sais très bien comment tu réagis à chaque fois que tu te fais larguer. Alors arrête ce film à l'eau de rose et viens me rejoindre au _Thousand Sunny_.**

 **-** **Le quoi ?** Questionna la jeune femme fraîchement célibataire en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son amie d'enfance voulait en venir.

 **-** **Le** _ **Thousand Sunny**_ **, Nami, je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu sais, c'est le nouveau café-librairie qui vient d'ouvrir en ville** **et on avait dit qu'on irait ensemble, tu sais avant que, qu'il te quitte** , expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation et précaution, sachant qu'elle se dirigeait sur une pente glissante. **Il faut vraiment que tu reprennes contact avec la réalité. »**

Le sermon de Vivi était gentil et Nami pouvait même la sentir sourire à l'autre bout du combiner. Néanmoins, elle savait aussi que sa meilleure amie était totalement désespérée par le comportement qu'elle avait adopté depuis presque quatre mois maintenant. Malheureusement, elle n'y pouvait rien, chacun réagissait à sa manière après une séparation et c'était comment la rousse réagissait : en s'isolant pour mieux s'apitoyer sur son sort.

 **«** **Je suis encore en contact avec la réalité, la preuve, il faut que je travaille pour** **lundi** , lui répondit la rousse en retournant s'allonger dans son canapé, téléphone contre l'oreille.

 **-Bien évidemment, te connaissant tu as déjà pris de l'avance pour facilement trois semaines. Avant de passer ta journée à regarder des films d'amour tu te dévoues à ton travail. »**

Le nouvel argument de Vivi tomba, démontant celui de la récente célibataire. La bleuté gloussa légèrement et Nami ne put que pester le plus discrètement possible en retour. La seconde de la famille Nefertari la connaissait définitivement trop bien. En effet, la rousse était professeure des écoles. Elle était la première maîtresse des enfants et elle se donnait comme mission de ne pas les dégoûter du système scolaire à un si jeune âge. Par ailleurs, son travail consistait principalement à apprendre les rudiments aux enfants tout en se montrant la plus créative et pédagogique possible ; motricité, lettres, mathématiques, autonomie et elle en passait. À l'avenir, il serait plus intelligent qu'elle s'entoure que de simples connaissances, cela lui éviterait ce genre de situation pour le moins agaçante.

 **« Vivi, s'il te plaît, pas aujourd'hui, je n'y tiens vraiment pas, je te promets que demain je viendrais avec toi. »**

Sa demande sonnait comme une supplication et en réalité, cela en était une. Elle n'allait pas faire semblant de pleurer pour convaincre son amie de longue date, elle espérait seulement que cette dernière l'écouterait et respecterait sa requête. La dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire aujourd'hui était de sortir, même si c'était avec sa meilleure amie et autour d'un café. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela serait plus facile demain non plus. Néanmoins, c'était un bon moyen pour repousser l'échéance. Nami n'était pas du genre à procrastiner, préférant tout faire dans l'immédiat, à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Il était beaucoup plus facile de négliger ses sentiments, cela évitait beaucoup de peine et de pleurs.

 **« Je suis désolée ma belle, mais tu viens avec moi, pas question que tu restes une journée de plus toute seule dans ton appartement. On est samedi, tu es en week-end, il fait beau et on a plein de choses à rattraper** , contra Vivi sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune opposition.

 **-** **Mais, s'il te-** , commença la plus vieille avant de se faire violemment couper.

 **-** **Bon, tu peux me rejoindre dans une demi-heure devant le** _ **Thousand Sunny**_ **ou je dois venir te chercher par la peau des fesses ?** Interrogea froidement la bleuté et la professeure des écoles savait que son amie perdait patiente, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle abandonne cette bataille, mais elle gagnerait la guerre.

 **-** **Bien, à dans une demi-heure devant le** _ **Thousand Sunny**_ , capitula la rousse en un soupir et elle put entendre le cri de victoire de la plus jeune.

 **-Parfait et surtout, ne t'avise pas de me poser un lapin ! »**

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune femme âgée de vingt-quatre ans raccrocha. Nami déposa son portable sur sa table basse avant de grogner, de pousser un soupir et de passer ses mains sur son visage. Elle n'avait réellement pas envie d'y aller. De plus, elle avait quelque peu honte que Vivi, qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, soit aussi responsable. Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser se morfondre un peu plus longtemps et se préoccuper de ses propres histoires d'amours ? Elle laissa une nouvelle expiration sortir de ses fines lèvres et décida de se lever. Si elle voulait être à l'heure, elle devrait commencer dès maintenant à prendre une rapide douche et à se préparer.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Si c'était encore Vivi, elle lui dirait qu'elle n'irait pas à son café. Son visage devint aussi blanc qu'un linge à la vue du nom qui s'affichait sur son cellulaire, finalement, elle aurait préféré que cela soit sa meilleure amie. Lentement, elle approcha son index de l'écran, devait-elle répondre ? Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton vert, l'appel se termina, preuve qu'elle avait mis trop de temps à se décider. Avait-il laissé un message ? Rien. Nami insulta ouvertement celui qui avait tenté de la joindre avant d'éteindre son portable et de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers sa salle de bain. Elle le détestait.

(...)

La rousse se trouvait devant le café-librairie dont Vivi lui parlait depuis des semaines. Cette dernière, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, était passionnée par les livres, il était impossible pour elles de ne pas aller y faire un tour, elles s'étaient même promises de le faire dès l'ouverture. Malheureusement, entre temps, Nami s'était fait larguer sans la moindre grâce et tout avait été repoussé. Si seulement elle savait mieux gérer ses ruptures amoureuses, la bleuté ne serait pas obligée de faire des compromis et de se plier en quatre pour elle. La professeure des écoles n'y avait jamais mis le pied, au contraire de la seconde de la famille Nefertari, qui après avoir patiemment attendu un mois n'y avait plus tenu. La rousse ne lui en voulait pas, elle était même contente que la plus jeune ne se prive pas de vivre à cause d'elle et de son cœur brisé.

Tout en remettant la lanière de son petit sac à main sur son épaule, Nami remonta la manche de son manteau, dévoilant alors sa montre. Elle était pile à l'heure et heureusement, sinon Vivi lui aurait encore passé un savon. Voyant que cette dernière n'arrivait pas, la rousse se décida à rentrer et à l'attendre à l'intérieur, au chaud. Les températures en cette fin février étaient glaciales, preuve que l'hiver était loin d'être fini. Elle poussa la porte du café-librairie et immédiatement, une forte odeur de café mélangée à celle des pâtisseries l'assaillit. En réponse à ce doux parfum, la jeune femme sourit et laissa ses muscles se détendre légèrement. Elle se sentit instantanément bien ici. De plus, la décoration intérieure était jolie. En effet, habitant dans une ville au bord de la mer, le propriétaire avait décidé de respecter ceci. Quelques murs étaient recouverts de vielles planches de bois, rappelant les vielles maisons de pêche, les autres étaient d'un blanc pur qui réfléchissait à la perfection les quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à braver les nuages. Éclairant la pièce principale d'un halo de lumière presque divin. Des vielles bouées de sauvetage totalement délavées, des boussoles plus ou moins grandes ou des lanternes recouvraient les murs, les habillant.

Par ailleurs, le bar était fait de vieilles pierres difformes et impaires, comme si elles avaient été extraites de la falaise et étaient restées à leur état brut. Les chaises du bar étaient elles aussi en bois et parfois, un ou deux pieds ou même le siège étaient peints en bleu, rappelant ainsi la mer. Les tables étaient en bois, certaines étaient rondes, d'autres carrées, elles étaient parfois peintes en blanc ou parfois laissées marron. Les chaises, elles, étaient en métal et elles aussi étaient peintes de différentes couleurs : gris froid, blanc ou bleu. Tout dans cet endroit était unique, que ce soit par sa forme ou par sa teinte et tout se mélangeait en une parfaite harmonie. Elle ne savait pas qui avait eu l'idée de la décoration ou qui l'avait fait, mais elle ne pouvait que saluer l'ingéniosité et le talent de cette personne.

 **«** **Hé, Nami, ici ! »**

L'interpellation la fit brusquement redescendre de son petit nuage. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix : Vivi. Alors, elle était déjà arrivée ? Rapidement, elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Elle finit par remarquer une main faisant des grands signes en l'air et elle sut que c'était pour elle. Elle rejoignit la bleuté et s'assit en face d'elle. La plus jeune avait bien choisi l'emplacement, elles étaient près de la fenêtre, ce qui leur permettait de bénéficier pleinement de la lumière du jour. Vivi avait déjà commandé, puisqu'une tasse, à présent vide se trouvait devant elle. Nami était certaine qu'elle avait pris un chocolat viennois, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la chantilly. La jeune femme aux pupilles marron eut à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau, que déjà, son amie prenait la parole, ne semblant plus pouvoir supporter le silence.

 **«** **Comment vas-tu ?** Questionna-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, montrant son réel intérêt pour la réponse.

 **-** **Mieux** , répondit simplement la rousse en baissant légèrement la tête, elle ne mentait pas, c'était simplement que c'était encore dur de vivre seule.

 **-Bien, parce que ça va tout de même faire quatre mois. »**

L'étudiante était désespérée, cela se sentait dans sa voix et Nami se contenta de pousser un long soupir. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour des remontrances, mais pour se changer les idées. Parfois, la professeure souhaitait que Vivi eût, au moins une fois dans sa vie, vécu une rupture douloureuse, pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait. La bleuté n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse et ce malgré ses vingt-quatre ans. La seconde de la famille Nefertari voulait vivre et la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour cela était de ne pas avoir d'attaches. La rousse, au contraire, âgée de vingt-six ans voulait se poser. Longtemps elle n'avait pas voulu une quelconque attache comme Vivi, cependant, tout avait changé quand elle l'avait rencontré. Elle pensait qu'il était le bon, il était loin d'être parfait, lui aussi avait son lot de défauts, tout comme elle, néanmoins, elle pensait qu'il était parfait pour elle. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas le cas. Nami poussa un nouveau soupir, voilà qu'elle commençait à ressasser tout cela. Lassée, elle passa une main sous son menton et posa son coude contre la table, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide. Sans remarquer la tristesse qui avait pris possession du visage de la plus jeune.

 **«** **Mesdemoiselles, que puis-je vous servir ?** Demanda une voix mélangeant jovialité et politesse sur un ton grave, caractéristique d'un homme.

 **-** **Un simple café pour moi s'il vous plaît** , commanda la jeune femme aux longs et épais cheveux sans même prendre la peine de se retourner pour regarder à qui elle s'adressait.

 **-** **Bien, et** **toi** **Vivi,** **un chocolat viennois je présume** **?** Reprit-il sans montrer la moindre réaction par rapport à l'impolitesse de la plus vielle.

 **-** **Tu** **me connai** **s** **trop bien Sanji** , répondit la bleuté en gloussant légèrement et Nami leva les yeux au ciel ; pitié, que ces deux-là prennent une chambre.

 **-Je reviens dans quelques minutes, surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir les livres qui sont mis à votre disposition. »**

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme disparut et le silence reprit son droit entre les deux amies de longue date. L'ambiance était glaciale et la professeure savait que cela allait s'empirer une fois que l'étudiante aurait pris la parole dans, trois, deux et-

 **«** **Tu aurais au moins pu le regarder une seule fois. »**

Le reproche de Vivi était sec et cinglant. Et la seule réponse de la rousse fut de pousser un nouveau soupir, lassée par la réplique de sa meilleure amie et déçue de s'être trompée dans le décompte. Bien évidemment elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire au serveur était impoli et elle s'en voulait quelque peu pour cela. Bell-mère ne l'avait pas éduqué de cette manière et aurait très certainement honte de son comportement. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle avait été très claire sur ce point, alors il ne fallait pas espérer d'elle beaucoup de bonne foi.

 **« Je vais aller chercher un livre. »**

Nami entendit la plus jeune marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe, elle ne put en comprendre le sens et au fond, elle était contente de ne pas avoir pu. Elle trouva sans problème l'endroit réservé pour les livres et parcourut les rayons sans réellement les voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans celui de la romance ; son genre préféré. Lentement, elle passa son index contre la couverture des livres, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard les parcourut, à la même vitesse que son index et elle en reconnut la plupart. _Orgueil et préjugés_ de Jane Austen, _Jane Eyre_ de Charlotte Brontë, _La Chartreuse de Par_ _m_ _e_ de Stendhal, _Les Hauts de_ _Hurle-vent_ de Emily Brontë, _L'éducation sentimentale_ de Flaubert, oh, et _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare. Lentement et dans un geste presque religieux, elle saisit le livre. Cette pièce de théâtre était incontournable, un classique, une référence.

 **«** **Tout le monde fond quand il est question de Roméo et Juliette** , intervint une douce voix à l'oreille de la rousse et elle ne put que sursauter violemment.

 **-** **Put, vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?** Lui reprocha la récente célibataire en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, une main sur le cœur.

 **-** **Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon but. Je rangeais quelques livres quand je vous ai vu le prendre.** **L** **'avez-vous déjà lu ?** Questionna la brune en lançant un regard sur la pièce que Nami tenait toujours entre ses deux mains.

 **-** **Qui n'a pas lu** _ **Roméo et Juliette**_ **, je veux dire, c'est un classique de la littérature, du théâtre, de la tragédie et de la romance** , répondit avec passion la cliente en souriant, quelque peu rêveuse.

 **-Il est vrai qu'un amour aussi passionnel que celui de Roméo et Juliette et le rêve de beaucoup de personnes** , commenta à nouveau la propriétaire ou l'employée, la belle ne savait point, tout en rangeant un des livres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

 **-Jusqu'à ce que les deux meurent** , souffla Nami en poussant un long soupir, la voix tremblante à la pensée de son ancienne relation amoureuse.

 **-** **La passion mène souvent à la destruction, néanmoins, ne vaut-elle pas la peine d'être vécue ? »**

Immédiatement, la professeure comprit que sa question n'était que pure rhétorique et qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse à celle-ci. Et le sourire énigmatique qui se forma au coin de sa bouche en fut la preuve. Cela en valait-il réellement la peine ? Elle en doutait fortement. Elle l'avait tellement aimé, elle l'aimait encore tellement. Son cœur se serrait en une atroce douleur rien de d'y penser. Comment pourrait-elle un jour s'en remettre ? Toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait depuis quatre mois valait les quatre ans de passion qu'ils avaient vécu ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, Nami aurait répondu non, que toute la douleur qui l'assaillait suite à la séparation était pire que les années de bonheur. Maintenant, elle n'en était plus certaine. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce point de sa vie, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

 **« Que me conseillez-vous de lire ?**

 **-** **Cela dépend de ce que vous souhaitez lire** , gloussa légèrement la brune en réponse et la rousse ne put que faire de même. **Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le plus envie ? Un roman ?** **U** **ne pièce de théâtre ? Un poème peut-être ?** Reprit-elle après quelques secondes et même si elle continuait de ranger les livres, la récente célibataire savait qu'elle avait toute son attention.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop en réalité, je crois que la forme m'importe peu, je veux simplement quelque chose que je ne lirai pas tous les jours.**

 **-** **C'est plutôt vague comme indication…** **V** **ous voulez une œuvre qui vous coupe le souffle, n'est-ce pas ?** Devina rapidement la femme en portant enfin toute son attention en direction de la cliente et comme simple réponse, cette dernière hocha la tête de haut en bas. **Et pourquoi pas… »**

La brunette ne termina pas sa phrase. À la place, elle fit volte-face, de façon à pouvoir regarder une nouvelle étagère. Sa main contre son menton et ses sourcils froncés ; elle semblait des plus indécises. Alors que Nami allait lui dire de laisser tomber, ne voulant pas qu'elle se donne autant de mal pour elle, son interlocutrice partit brusquement. Que s'était-il passé ? Rapidement, la rousse rangea la pièce de théâtre là où elle l'avait prise et effectua un mouvement pour partir à la rencontre de celle dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Lorsque la femme réapparut, un sourire triomphant sur le visage et un livre dans la main droite, la professeure aux iris chocolat laissa à son tour ses lèvres s'étirer ; il semblerait qu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur.

 **«** **Que dîtes-vous de** _ **La Controverse de Valladolid**_ **de Jean-Claude Carrière ?** Proposa avec entrain la brune tout en tendant le livre à la jeune femme.

 **-La controverse de Valladolid ?** Répéta-t-elle dubitative, pendant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, elle était certaine de ne pas reconnaître le titre, au contraire de l'auteur qui lui disait quelque chose.

 **-Oui. C'est un roman historique. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la controverse de Valladolid ?**

 **-Jamais** , répondit Nami en hochant négativement la tête et il sembla que le sourire de son interlocutrice s'agrandit.

 **-C'est parfait, vous qui ne vouliez pas lire quelque chose de commun. Je pense que vous allez aimer l'histoire, vous allez voir, c'est un sujet dont on ne parle presque-**

 **-** **Ah Nami, tu es là, les boissons sont arrivées depuis cinq minutes déjà. »**

L'intervention de Vivi fut brusque et les deux femmes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la plus jeune. La bleuté avait les sourcils froncés et elle semblait peu satisfaite d'avoir dû attendre en vain et d'avoir dû aller chercher elle-même son amie. La rousse se retint de pousser un léger soupir, elle l'adorait, mais elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir cinq ans lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Vivi. Soudain, la nouvelle arrivante sembla remarquer la brune et son expression changea du tout au tout ; un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« **Oh, Robin, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?** Reprit-elle avec entrain et elle semblait si familière que Nami comprit enfin à quel point elle avait pris ses marques ici durant le dernier mois.

 **-** **Bonjour Vivi, je vais bien, merci et toi ?** Questionna à son tour la dénommée « Robin » et la professeure devait avouer qu'elle appréciait pouvoir enfin mettre un prénom à ce visage.

 **-Toujours aussi bien. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Nami** , commenta la plus jeune et l'employée lança un regard à la rousse. **Nami, voici Robin, elle s'occupe du coin librairie, Robin, voici Nami, mon amie d'enfance.**

 **-Enchantée** , annonça sincèrement celle qui l'avait si bien conseillée, comme si elle voulait la rencontrer depuis bien longtemps, l'étudiante n'avait-elle encore donc pas pu tenir sa langue ?

 **-Moi de même** , répondit-elle sans rien laisser paraître en serrant la main de Robin.

 **-Je suis désolée de te la prendre, mais nous avons des boissons à boire. »**

Une fois de plus, Vivi les interrompit en emprisonnant le bras droit de sa meilleure amie pour l'entraîner dans sa suite. La rousse ne tenta pas de s'échapper et, se laissant faire, elle se contenta de saluer d'un geste de la main l'aimable personne qu'était Robin. Les deux amies d'enfance se rassirent à leur table et la professeure fut ravie de voir la tasse de café à sa place ; elle en avait définitivement besoin. Avec précaution, elle posa _La Controverse de Valladolid_ à côté d'elle et saisit la tasse de café, souffla doucement dessus avant de boire une gorgée. C'était amer, c'était fort et ça engourdissait la langue, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Elle ferma les paupières et apprécia ces quelques secondes de repos. Elles étaient nécessaires suite à sa profonde discussion avec Robin.

 **«** **Alors, tu le trouves comment ce café-librairie ?** Demanda Vivi en souriant et Nami gloussa, parce qu'elle avait de la chantilly sur la lèvre supérieure. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Reprit-elle, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la rousse rigolait.

 **-** **Tu as de la chantilly, sur la bouche** , lui répondit-elle entre deux rires et immédiatement, la plus jeune rougit de honte avant de prendre précipitamment une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer.

 **-Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, au lieu de te moquer de moi** , lui reprocha la bleuté avant de glousser à son tour.

 **-Je te l'ai dit, c'est déjà assez gentil de ma part, j'aurais pu te laisser comme cela encore longtemps si j** **'** **avais voulu** , répliqua la récente célibataire en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire toujours fermement accroché à ses lèvres. **Sinon, oui, tu avais raison, le café-librairie est vraiment très beau,** **j'aime beaucoup tout ce mélange de couleurs, de formes, mais aussi ce thème marin.**

 **-As-tu eu le temps d'admirer le côté librairie ? Il est tout aussi magnifique que la partie café.**

 **-** **Je n'ai pas réellement fait attention** **, une prochaine fois sûrement** , lui assura Nami en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage et elle peut voir le sourire de la bleuté s'agrandir ; il y aurait une prochaine fois.

 **-Sinon, que t'as conseillé Robin comme lecture ? Elle arrive toujours à trouver ce dont les clients ont besoin, même si eux n'arrivent pas à le formuler** , commenta Vivi en mangeant la chantilly de son chocolat viennois à l'aide de la cuillère que le serveur lui avait apporté.

 **- _La Controverse de Valladolid_ , je connais pas le moindre du monde, surtout qu'elle m'a dit que c'était une œuvre historique.**

 **-Robin n'a jamais commis une seule erreur lorsqu'il était question de conseiller des livres, donc je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance les yeux fermés** , affirma l'étudiante en hochant discrètement la tête de haut en bas, et elle semblait si convaincue par ce qu'elle avançait que la plus vieille décida de la croire.

 **-Tu as certainement raison. »**

(...)

Trois jours, c'était le temps que Nami avait été capable de passer sans aller dans le café-libraire. C'était étrange, même si elle n'avait foulé cet endroit qu'une seule et unique fois, elle s'y était immédiatement sentie à l'aise et elle voulait qu'une chose, y retourner. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle franchit la porte du _Thousand Sunny_ en ce mercredi après-midi. Immédiatement, cette même odeur de café mélangée à celle des pâtisseries lui vint au nez et elle sourit de bonheur. Sans attendre, elle partie en direction de la partie réservée à la lecture. Outre les grandes étagères qui habitaient l'endroit, elle put cette fois-ci admirer la décoration. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans une ancienne bibliothèque, comme celle qu'elle avait pu admirer toute son enfance dans _Harry Potter_. Une odeur de vieux caractéristique des livres la frappa. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu la remarquer la première fois ?

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps pour pouvoir lire le plus possible, la professeure se hâta de trouver une table libre pour poursuivre sa lecture de _La Controverse de Valladolid_. Elle avait commencé l'œuvre le dimanche, sans pouvoir la continuer les deux jours suivants à cause de son travail. Elle était absolument passionnée par le livre et elle était heureuse que Robin l'eût choisi. Vivi avait eu raison, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Et Robin avait elle aussi eu raison, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de livre sur lequel elle se serait attardée et cela aurait été une énorme erreur de sa part.

Elle ne sut depuis combien de temps elle resta assise à cette table, plongée dans son livre, mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième interpellation qu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Brusquement, elle releva la tête et ce, pour tomber sur le regard et le sourire d'un blondinet barbu. Rapidement, elle jeta des regards à gauche, puis à droite, pour être certaine que c'était bien à elle que le serveur s'adressait. Lorsque la rousse comprit que c'était effectivement le cas, elle rougit légèrement, honteuse de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, même s'il ne semblait pas lui en tenir une quelconque rigueur, son sourire en était la preuve.

 **« Euh, je suis désolée, vous disiez ?** Demanda-t-elle faiblement toujours aussi gênée et à présent toute ouïe.

 **-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Cela fait déjà une heure que vous** **lisez sans relâche, si bien que j'ai hésité de nombreuses fois avant de finalement venir vous voir** , répondit patiemment le blond et Nami s'apprêtait à commander quelque chose lorsque la deuxième information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau.

 **-** **Attendez, vous avez** **bien** **dit une heure ?** Répéta-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux, l'employé se contenta de hocher la tête et elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour être certaine. **Oh mer, mince,** **ça va pas du tout,** **je suis en retard, tellement en retard** , s'affola la jeune femme en se levant avec précipitation, rangeant à la va-vite le livre dans son sac à main. **Je suis désolée, je dois partir, promis la prochaine fois je prendrai quelque chose dès que je rentrerai dans le café** , s'excusa-t-elle en lançant un regard sincèrement désolé en direction du barbu avant de lui tourner le dos. **Bonne soirée. »**

Et la professeure des écoles disparut sous les yeux grands ouverts et emplis d'incompréhension du pauvre serveur laissé dans l'ignorance. Pendant ce temps là, Nami trottinait dans les rues de sa ville natale pour retourner dans son appartement. Elle retrouvait sa mère et sa sœur ce soir et elle ne devait absolument par arriver en retard, surtout qu'elle avait promis qu'elle les aiderait à préparer le dîner. Elle avait encore des tonnes de choses à faire et si peu de temps devant elle.

(...)

Nami poussa un long soupir tout en s'étirant sans aucune grâce. Une nouvelle semaine venait de se terminer et elle était éreintée. Sans pour autant se plaindre, elle continua de ranger la salle de classe. Aujourd'hui, elle avait tenté de faire ressortir le côté artistique des enfants avec un atelier de peinture. Le résultat avait été plus terrifiant qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, elle avait été heureuse de partager ce moment avec ses élèves. Elle aurait certainement terminé dans une petite demi-heure et il lui suffit d'un simple coup d'œil à sa montre pour savoir si elle avait le temps de passer au café-libraire. La rousse n'avait pas pu y retourner en fin de semaine dernière, ni dans le courant de cette semaine. Elle se sentait toujours mal de ne pas avoir commandé quelque chose la dernière fois qu'elle y avait été et elle voulait réellement réparer son erreur.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna et elle reconnut immédiatement la caractéristique musique de l'iPhone. Elle se hâta de rejoindre son bureau et après l'avoir cherché sous un tas de feuilles volantes, elle le saisit brusquement. Sachant qu'elle avait des grandes chances de louper l'appel, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui tentait de la rejoindre. Et peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire.

 **« Allô ?**

 **-Hey, Nami, comment vas-tu ?** Questionna une voix rauque qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille, sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle commença à trembler. **Nami ?**

 **-Oh, Marco, quelle bonne surprise !** S'exclama-t-elle faussement, la gorge sèche alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur la chaise de son bureau, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la supporter. **Je vais bien et toi ?**

 **-Tu es certaine ? Tu sembles bizarre** , interrogea-t-il à nouveau et il semblait sincèrement inquiet, ce qui avait le don de mettre la jeune femme hors d'elle.

 **-Bien évidemment. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?** Reprit-elle froidement, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire ami-ami avec celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

 **-** **Je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas parlé Nami** , répondit son interlocuteur et il semblait mal à l'aise : tant mieux. **J'ai déjà essayé de te contacter plusieurs fois, mais tu ne me répondais pas** , continua-t-il sur un ton de reproche et cela en fut trop pour la professeure.

 **-Tu t'étonnes que je ne te répondes pas ? Marco, putain, tu m'as quitté du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?** S'énerva la plus jeune avant de pousser un long soupir et de se frotter l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index. **Écoute, j'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi maintenant n** **i** **jamais. J'ai pleins de choses à faire, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser.**

 **-Mais, Nami- »**

Sans le moindre remord, la rousse lui raccrocha au nez. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était tout de même culotté, oser la rappeler, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et en plus lui reprocher de ne pas lui répondre au téléphone. Elle le détestait. Elle posa violemment son cellulaire sur son bureau et retourna à ses occupations, rageuse. Elle devait absolument finir de ranger toute cette salle, elle avait définitivement d'un bon café et d'un bon livre. La belle entendit à nouveau son téléphone portable sonné, elle savait très bien que c'était Marco qui tentait à nouveau de la joindre. Au fond d'elle, elle avait envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle avait envie d'entendre pourquoi il l'avait quitté si abruptement. Elle avait envie d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, parce que bien sûr que oui elle l'aimait toujours. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas et ne devait absolument pas oublier son cœur brisé et sa fierté piétinée.

(...)

Encore une fois, elle ne put se retenir de sourire en entrant dans le café-librairie. L'endroit n'avait pas changé et la même odeur et ambiance en sortaient. Ses muscles se détendirent immédiatement et elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle reprit ses esprits quand elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir, elle se décala rapidement, laissant les nouveaux clients entrer. Elle avait toujours l'impression de voir beaucoup de monde et elle était contente que le café-libraire fonctionne si bien, même s'il n'avait ouvert qu'un mois et demi auparavant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se dirigea vers le bar et fut ravie de voir que le blondinet était derrière ce dernier. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir sur la chaise haute puisqu'elle ne comptait pas rester longtemps ici. Le serveur qui était occupé à remplir son plateau de pâtisseries releva la tête et sembla la reconnaître puisque le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres était bien trop grand pour être un simple signe de politesse.

 **«** **Bonjour** , salua-t-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire tout en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, c'était l'un de ses nombreux tics lorsqu'elle était stressée.

 **-** **Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir cette fois-ci ?** Demanda le jeune homme aux émouvantes iris noisette en un léger sourire moqueur qui intensifia celui de Nami.

 **-Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Si je commande un café, je peux le boire dans le coin lecture ?** Questionna la rousse pour être certaine que cela ne posait pas le moindre problème, elle s'était déjà fait remarquer la dernière fois, elle voulait éviter de le faire à nouveau.

 **-Au contraire, allez vous installer, je vous apporte cela tout de suite. »**

La professeure ne rajouta rien et se contenta de simplement hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de reprendre la tâche qu'il effectuait avant l'arrivée de Nami que déjà, deux demoiselles le demandaient. Le serveur lui offrit un sourire contrit et s'éloigna d'elle pour répondre à la demande des nouvelles clientes. Discrètement, la rousse les observa et ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise quand elle remarqua l'attitude que les deux jeunes demoiselles avaient envers le blond. La jeune femme était prête à parier qu'elles n'avaient même pas vingt ans et pourtant, elles se gênaient pas pour le draguer ouvertement. Elle pouvait le voir à la façon dont elles touchaient leur longs cheveux, à la façon dont elles rigolaient et à la façon dont elles le regardaient. Décidément, entre Vivi et ces deux autres demoiselles, le serveur avait du succès et elle était prête à parier que se faire draguer était son quotidien. Quel bourreau des cœurs.

La rousse gloussa en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle replaça correctement son sac contre son épaule droite et partit en direction de la salle de lecture. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un autre serveur ; ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et le sourire qu'il lui envoya était si grand qu'elle ne put que fondre. À l'affût, elle regarda de tous les côtés dans l'espoir de voir une tête brune et un sourire énigmatique. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas Robin et dut se résigner à lui donner son avis sur _La Controverse de Valladolid_ (qu'elle avait presque terminé) une prochaine fois. Dans le silence, elle s'assit à une des tables mises à la disposition des lecteurs et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

 **«** **Mademoiselle ?** Appela toujours la même voix rauque et Nami releva la tête, le serveur se trouvait devant elle et déposait le café qu'elle avait commandé sur la table.

 **-** **Je vous dois combien ?** Demanda-t-elle en portant sa main à son sac, prête à sortir son porte monnaie pour régler l'addition.

 **-Un cinquante s'il vous plaît, souhaitez-vous le ticket de caisse ?**

 **-Pas besoin, merci** , répondit la rousse en tendant le compte au serveur.

 **-Merci bien, je passe souvent par ici, n'hésitez pas à m'interpeller si vous voulez commander** **autre chose** , l'informa le barbu en gardant toujours son beau sourire et la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait particulièrement beau.

 **-J'en prends note, merci.**

 **-Bonne lecture. »**

Sans un mot de plus, le blondinet lui tourna le dos et alla servir les autres lecteurs, Nami, quant à elle, se replongea dans sa lecture, avide de savoir. Elle avait découvert dans ce livre une partie de l'Histoire qui lui était totalement inconnue. En effet, jamais dans un cours d'Histoire durant ses études elle avait entendu parler d'un procès qui avait eu lieu au seizième siècle pour savoir si oui ou non, les amérindiens avaient une âme et donc si oui ou non, les européens avaient le droit de les réduire à l'esclavage. Ce procès paraissait totalement absurde aux yeux d'une femme du vingt et unième siècle, et pourtant, c'était quelque chose qui s'était bel et bien produit. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir acheter ce livre suite aux conseils de Robin. C'était exactement le type de livre qu'elle recherchait, il y a deux semaines de cela, elle n'avait jamais lu un seul livre de ce genre et à présent, elle n'hésiterait pas à en racheter si elle avait l'occasion.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Nami ne s'en rende compte, ayant totalement perdu la notion du temps. Rien ne pouvait la déroger de sa lecture, si ce n'était le café qui était posé sur sa table et fini depuis bien longtemps à présent. La rousse sentait, que progressivement, le nombre de feuilles qu'elle tenait avec sa main droite diminuait, pendant que celui du côté gauche grossissait inlassablement. Elle arrivait à la fin du livre, elle le savait et cette sensation lui donnait encore plus envie de le terminer. Enfin, elle arriva à la dernière page :

L'ouvrier africain vient de rentrer dans la salle par une autre porte. Il tient un balai à la main. Les épaules courbées, le regard vers le sol, il s'approche du centre de la pièce et commence à balayer les débris du serpent à plumes.

On entend le bruit du balai. Une cloche se met à sonner, quelque part dans le monastère.

Personne n'a suivi la controverse avec plus d'attention que le jeune moine. Tout ce qu'il s'est dit l'a étonné, l'a effrayé, l'a souvent troublé. Et pour finir il reste là, sur le pas de la grande porte, le claquoir à la main. Il regarde l'Africain silencieux, qui balaie lentement les débris de l'idole.

( _La Controverse de Valladolid_ , Jean-Claude Carrière, 1992, p.253)

Nami resta un long moment devant cette dernière page, ces derniers mots et finalement, en poussant un léger soupir, elle ferma le livre. Cette fin l'avait totalement retournée, si bien qu'elle en avait même le ventre noué. Tout prenait son sens. En effet, la rousse venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de l'Histoire à travers ce livre. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé auparavant ? Elle resta pendant de longues minutes, le regard rivé sur la couverture du roman historique. Ses épaules semblaient soudainement si lourdes, comme si elle portait le poids de toute l'humanité. Et après avoir lu ce livre et avoir eu connaissance de cette sombre partie de l'Histoire, elle avait la réelle impression de porter l'un des nombreux crimes que l'humanité avait commis.

Soudain, une petite part de tarte citron meringué apparut dans son champ de vision, la faisant revenir sur terre. Qu'es-ce que… ? Perplexe, elle releva légèrement la tête et tomba sur le serveur blond au sourire ravageur. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir commandé cela, il y avait erreur. Le barbu sembla voir son incompréhension puisqu'il prit la parole :

 **«** **Une douceur peut soulag** **er** **tous les maux** , déclara-t-il en déposant la pâtisserie sur la table, suivie d'une grande tasse emplie d'un thé dont une odeur de citron s'en dégageait.

 **-Je, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais je ne peux pas accepter** , déclina gentiment la professeure en un doux sourire.

 **-J'insiste, vous allez voir, après avoir bu ce thé et goûter à cette tarte, tout ira pour le mieux** , lui assura-t-il en poussant dans sa direction la petite assiette à dessert où reposait le met jaune et blanc accompagné de sa petite cuillère.

 **-Si vous insistez. »**

La jeune femme leva légèrement les mains en l'air pour montrer sa défaite et la seule réponse de l'employé fut de glousser. C'était la première qu'elle l'entendait rigoler et elle trouvait que c'était un son plutôt plaisant aux oreilles. Voyant que le serveur ne bougeait pas, elle comprit qu'il attendait sa réaction et sans un mot elle saisit la cuillère, prête à déguster la sucrerie. C'était presque inaudible, mais elle était prête à parier qu'elle avait entendu le bruit du fer coupant la meringue, de plus, la douce odeur lui enveloppait les narines. Elle adorait les tartes au citron meringué et jamais le serveur n'aurait pu choisir meilleure pâtisserie. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche. La rousse leva une dernière fois ses yeux noisettes en direction du blond et elle pouvait lire à quel point il était impatient sur son visage. Souhaitant le ménager, elle reporta son attention sur le met et le mit dans sa bouche sans attendre plus longtemps. Une explosion de saveur en fut la conséquence, elle pouvait sentir très distinctement le goût amer du citron et celui sucré de la meringue, cependant, ils se marinaient avec une telle perfection que cela en était retournant. Nami ne savait pas qui l'avait faite, mais cette tarte était un réel délice.

 **«** **Wow, c'est vraiment bon** , annonça-t-elle en regardant le barbu, une fois qu'elle eut avalé sa première bouchée. **Qui est le chef ?** Demanda-t-elle ensuite, curieuse de savoir qui était le génie culinaire qui se cachait derrière les cuisines.

 **-** **Moi** , répondit le blond en rougissant et en se grattant l'arrière de sa nuque, en plus d'être gentil et beau, il était aussi très doué en cuisine, décidément.

 **-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes à la fois serveur et cuisinier, ici ?**

 **-En effet, je fais les pâtisseries tôt le matin et une fois le café est ouvert, je deviens serveur** , expliqua-t-il en souriant, mais ce dernier semblait bien las.

 **-Vous devez tenir un rythme hors norme** , compatit la professeure en prenant une nouvelle part de la sucrerie, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

 **-Plutôt oui** , avoua le barbu en poussant un léger soupir. **Mais je m'épanouis ici, Luffy m'a offert une chance en me proposant ce poste. Et puis, ce n'est que temporaire, un autre employé va arriver** **dans les mois à venir** **, il prendra ma place et moi j'aurais un temps plein en tant que pâtissier et pourquoi pas,** **un jour,** **en tant que** **cuisinier** , développa-t-il et tout le long de son discours, Nami avait pu voir ses yeux se remplir d'ambition et cela la fit sourire.

 **-** **Luffy ?** Interrogea-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 **-Le patron, il est celui qui nous a tous embarqué dans cette folle aventure, il sert lui aussi** , l'éclaira-t-il en souriant, il marqua une pause de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre : **Si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? Vous sembliez si désemparée.**

 **-Oh, Robin, une de vos collègues, m'a conseillé de lire** _ **La Controverse de Valladolid**_ **, je viens de le terminer. »**

L'explication de la belle fut assez courte et dans un même mouvement, elle saisit la anse de la grande tasse et l'apporta à sa bouche. Elle but une gorgée du thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, mais n'osa pas en prendre une trop grande de peur de se brûler. Lui aussi était délicieux. Sans attendre que l'employé ne réponde et habitée par une passion qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner et dont elle ne comprenait pas la source, elle reprit :

 **« Vous vous rendez compte que les européens se sont réellement demandés si les amérindiens avaient une âme ? Je veux dire, cela paraît évident ! Comment ont-ils pu penser qu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme simplement parce que leur culture était différente ? Comment peut-on être si e** **thnocentrique ? Je sais qu'on a tendance à l'être, on rejette toujours la différence, mais de là à en faire des esclaves et à ne pas croire qu'ils aient une âme. Quand je pense que** **le combat qu'a mené avec tant de vigueur Las Casas pour la libération d'un peuple mènera à des siècles d'esclavage et de discrimination pour un autre.** **Et le pire, c'est que derrière tout cela, tout n'est qu'une question d'argent, vous vous rendez compte qu'on a fait souffrir nos semblables dans le seul but de gagner une pauvre pièce ou un pauvre billet ?** **Je veux dire** , débuta-t-elle vivement avant de s'arrêter, comprenant qu'elle s'était emballée et qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle pensait sans se préoccuper si cela intéressait son interlocuteur. **Je suis désolée, vous devez vous en moquer. »**

La seule réponse du blond fut d'éclater de rire, Nami, qui se sentait déjà assez honteuse comme cela se ferma un peu plus. Elle rougit avant de prendre une nouvelle part de la tarte au citron meringué, cela lui apprendra à parler avant d'avoir tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche. Le serveur eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se calmer et la jeune femme se sentit bien seule durant ces dernières.

 **«** **Alors que je cro** **yais** **que vous ne pouv** **ie** **z plus me surprendre, vous trouvez toujours un moyen de le faire à chacune de nos rencontres** , déclara le jeune homme, le ton encore rieur.

 **-Vous exagérez, on ne s'est rencontré que deux fois** , bouda-t-elle en gonflant ses joues, tentant de retenir le léger sourire qui voulait étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses.

 **-** **Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la première fois ?** Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il se semblait pas vexé, seulement… étonné, mais ce n'était rien comparé à elle.

 **-La première fois ?**

 **-Oui, quand vous êtes venue avec votre amie Vivi. »**

Sa réponse ne l'éclaira pas dans un premier temps. Puis, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était le fameux serveur auquel elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lancer un seul regard, elle rougit. Elle cacha précipitamment son visage avec ses mains, elle avait honte. Elle avait été si mal polie ce jour-là. C'était l'un de ses mauvais jours où elle n'avait qu'une envie : se noyer pour oublier toute la peine qu'elle ressentait suite à sa séparation avec Marco. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut se résoudre à relever la tête, cela ne servait à rien de se cacher plus longtemps, de plus, elle était à nouveau mal polie.

 **« Je suis vraiment désolée, mon comportement était totalement déplacé ce jour-là.**

 **-Mauvais jour, hein ?** Devina-t-il en souriant toujours aussi doucement et Nami le trouvait bien trop gentil pour qu'il soit réel.

 **-Ouais, plutôt** , répondit la rousse en regardant ailleurs, gênée. **D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps que nous nous-**

 **-Hé, Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? On a besoin de toi en salle, Luffy est en train de devenir fou et je parle même pas de Zoro ! »**

La jeune femme venait de se faire abruptement couper par l'exclamation d'une voix masculine. Dans la seconde qui suivit, un jeune homme au long nez apparut dans la partie réservée aux livres. La rousse le reconnut sans grande difficulté, comment ne pas le faire avec un si grand nez ? Elle était certaine de le reconnaître, il était souvent derrière le bar, en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme borgne aux cheveux verts. Ils étaient ceux qui préparaient les commandes. Soudain, elle réalisa que le patron était le brun au magnifique sourire qu'elle avait croisé le jour-même et que le fameux « Zoro » était le barman à l'air toujours si sérieux. Par ailleurs, elle-

 **« Je suis réellement désolé, mais le devoir m'appelle, à une prochaine fois ? »**

Il s'était rapidement excusé en se courbant légèrement. Sans attendre la réponse de la professeure des écoles qui s'était fait à nouveau couper, il s'en alla. Nami poussa un léger soupir avant de sourire. Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'une vibration contre le bois et elle comprit que c'était son cellulaire. Avec horreur, elle déchiffra le message de sa meilleure amie ; elle était en retard. La bleuté allait la tuer, elle en était certaine. Rapidement, elle termina ce que le serveur lui avait amené, rangea son livre dans son sac à main, se leva, enfila son manteau, son écharpe et partit. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas payé, elle pesta contre elle-même pour être autant étourdie lorsqu'elle était pressée. Elle laissa un billet de dix et partit, cette fois-ci, pour de bon. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait laissé bien plus que nécessaire, mais la compagnie avait été fort sympathique, elle devait donc bien cela au serveur. Elle fut à peine sortie du café-librairie qu'elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit le barman au long nez lorsqu'il l'avait coupé et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

 **« Sanji, hein ? »**

(...)

Nami se trouvait à nouveau dans le café-libraire, en réalité, c'était devenu son repaire, l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux, au point où elle le préférait à son appartement. Vivi l'accompagnait cette fois-ci et toutes les deux discutaient jovialement. Comme à son habitude, la plus jeune avait un chocolat viennois devant elle, tandis que la rousse se contentait d'un simple café. Elles avaient été tentées par les pâtisseries et avec donc chacune une sucrerie, la professeure avait une tarte au citron meringué et la bleuté un cupcake. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elles étaient assises, cependant, elles ne pouvaient se résoudre à partir, se sentant bien trop bien pour se diriger vers la sortie.

 **«** **Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies forcé à venir ici, ne pas connaître cet endroit serait un péché** , déclara soudainement Nami en regardant pour la énième fois son petit paradis.

 **-** **Ça doit faire deux mois environ, non ?** Répondit Vivi avec ce même sourire accroché aux lèvres. **Dieu seul sait à quel point ça n'a pas été facile de te traîner ici. »** Plaisanta-t-elle ensuite, ce qui les fit toutes les deux glousser.

Le rire de la rousse se calma progressivement et un sourire prit à nouveau place sur son visage lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sanji. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit et il lui fit un signe de la main, la saluant chaleureusement, la belle en fit de même. Les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, si bien qu'ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de se vouvoyer. De plus, dès que le barbu avait quelques secondes pour lui ou bien des pauses durant son service, il les passait en compagnie de Nami, s'invitant à sa table. Sanji était quelqu'un de drôle et d'attentionné et la rousse appréciait passer du temps avec lui. Il était parfois un peu trop bruyant et populaire auprès des clientes à son goût, mais elle faisait avec. Son sourire s'intensifia et elle aurait pu penser au serveur pendant encore un long moment, si la voix de son amie n'avait pas raisonné à ses oreilles.

 **«** **Sanji hein ? Je n'y aurais jamais cru** , déclara-t-elle sur un ton moqueur, alors que la plus vielle rougissait et elle se maudit pour agir comme une adolescente.

 **-N'importe quoi !** Nia avec force la rousse et la seule réaction de l'étudiante fut d'exploser de rire.

 **-Pas à moi s'il te plaît. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu l'aimes bien, avoue-le.**

 **-Peut-être un petit peu, en effet** , céda la professeure, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir, elles avaient toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

 **-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as enfin oublié l'autre connard de Marco ? »**

La question emplie de curiosité de Vivi plana dans les airs pendant un temps qui leur sembla interminable. Nami finit par baisser les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait le nier, une partie d'elle était encore folle amoureuse de Marco et ce, même si elle nourrissait qu'un sentiment de haine envers lui. Il avait été son amour pendant si longtemps, elle avait mis du temps avant d'apprendre à vivre à nouveau en tant que célibataire, mais aussi à reprendre confiance en elle en tant que femme. Elle devait avouer que Sanji l'avait beaucoup aidé concernant le deuxième point et cela en était effrayant, il avait fallu qu'un autre homme lui porte de l'attention pour qu'elle se sente à nouveau comme une femme. Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle commençait sincèrement à s'attacher au serveur. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle en était certaine, malgré tout, il arrivait à la rendre nerveuse et à la faire rire d'un rien. La rousse était tout simplement partagée entre le fantôme d'une relation et ce nouveau sentiment qui se propageait en elle.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra contre la table et la sonnerie caractéristique de l'iPhone retentit, coupant le fil de ses pensées. Sans attendre, elle regarda qui tentait de la joindre. Marco ? Elle pesta, ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment. Elle poussa un long soupir et appuya sur le bouton de verrouillage pour couper court à l'appel. Lorsqu'elle porta à nouveau son attention sur Vivi, cette dernière la regardait avec incompréhension. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à détourner son attention en parlant d'un sujet quelconque, la question fatidique retentit :

 **« C'était qui ?**

 **-Marco** , annonça la professeure en un léger soupir et les traits de son amie se durcir sous la colère.

 **-Encore lui ? Quand va-t-il comprendre qu'il doit te laisser tranquille ? Ça va faire plus de cinq mois que vous vous êtes séparés, il est temps qu'il passe à autre chose, surtout que c'est lui qui t'a plaqué. Tu devrais peut-être porter plainte pour harcèlement** , proposa sérieusement la bleuté et Nami trouva qu'elle s'emportait.

 **-Je ne vais certainement pas porter plainte contre Marco, je veux dire, il m'appelle souvent, mais jamais il n'est venu me voir à l'école, donc c'est pas vraiment du harcèlement.**

 **-Tout de même, je maintiens ce que je viens de dire, si cela continue, j'irais moi-même porter plainte. »**

Nami pouffa en simple réponse, soudain, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. En fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda sa notification ; Marco venait de lui laisser un message vocal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et à chaque fois, elle supprimait le message sans jamais le lire. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle entendrait si elle faisait. Et s'il lui disait qu'il voulait la voir ? Et s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait encore ? Et s'il souhaitait simplement la briser un peu plus ? Elle ne sentait pas bien. Réellement pas bien. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle tremblait tant elle était secouée par d'horribles émotions. Vivi remarqua bien évidemment son changement de comportement, elle avança son bras dans sa direction, comme pour la rassurer et lui montrer son soutien. Cependant, la pitié était la dernière chose dont la rousse avait besoin maintenant. Elle sortit précipitamment un billet de vingt, payant en même temps la commande de sa meilleure amie et sans un mot de plus s'habilla et partit. La vue brouillée par les perles salées, elle ne s'arrêta pas, même lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la bleuté et encore moi quand celle de Sanji lui vint aux oreilles.

(...)

 _«_ _Je sais que tu as pas envie de sortir en ce moment, mais s'il te plaît, accompagne_ _moi_ _au TS pour le concert hebdomadaire »_. Nami poussa à long soupir en relisant le message que sa meilleure amie lui avait envoyé il y a quelques heures de cela. Comme tous les samedis soirs, le café-libraire accueillait Brook, un chanteur de rue talentueux. Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'appel de Marco et la rousse s'était à nouveau refermée sur elle-même. C'était toujours comme cela lorsqu'il était question de son ex petit ami. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main, elle n'allait pas une fois de plus laisser cet idiot (et encore, elle était gentille) lui gâcher sa vie. Rapidement et surtout, avant de changer d'avis, elle répondit à Vivi, lui confirmant sa présence ce soir. Sans plus attendre, elles convinrent une heure pour se rejoindre devant le café puis la professeure se leva de son lit pour aller se préparer.

Nami se trouvait à quelques mètres du _Thousand Sunny_ et déjà, elle entendait le bruit de la musique qui en sortait. Elle savait que plus l'endroit était bruyant et plus il avait de monde. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à aimer la foule et même si elle adorait la musique, elle préférait l'écouter chez elle, au calme. Malgré tout, elle savait aussi que plus il y avait de monde dans le café-libraire et plus la recette serait grosse, ce qui était bon signe pour l'équipe du _Thousand Sunny_. Comme à son habitude, elle était en retard et elle vit son amie d'enfance qui l'attendait près de la porte, entourée d'autres clients, une veste en jeans sur le dos. Le mois de mai était déjà bien entamé et il faisait assez bon dehors pour se permettre de se découvrir et c'était quelque chose d'agréable, après le dur hiver qu'ils avaient passé. Vivi, en la voyant, sourit et la rousse en fit de même, cela faisait un bien fou de la revoir. Elles se prirent dans les bras pour une légère étreinte avant de rentrer dans le café-libraire d'un même mouvement.

Immédiatement, un air chaud fouetta le visage de la belle ; il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Nami supposa que c'était dû à deux raisons : les beaux jours et la popularité croissante du _Thousand Sunny_. De loin, elle put apercevoir toute l'équipe, plus deux amis de Luffy qui venaient en renfort lors des soirs de concert. Zoro et Usopp, éternellement au bar s'affairaient sans relâche et ils étaient aidés par Franky l'une des aides. Luffy et Sanji servaient comme à leur habitude, Jimbei s'était ajouté à la petite équipe et lui aussi était un ami qui venait en supplément. Et ce soir, même Robin avait revêtu la tenue de serveuse, même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cela, préférant de loin le calme et les livres. Toute l'équipé était en sueur et elle savait qu'ils avaient envie que d'une seule chose : que la soirée se termine. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de monde, le volume sonore n'était pas très élevé et il était aisé d'entendre la musique. Les clients passaient la plupart de leur temps à écouter avec attention le musicien et ne parlaient donc que peu et discrètement. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait cela, pouvoir entendre à la perfection Brook chanter et non la vie de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ne voulant pas bloquer la porte plus longtemps, les amies de longue date s'avancèrent, traversèrent la foule et arrivèrent au niveau du bar. En les reconnaissant, Usopp leur sourit rapidement avant de retourner à sa tâche, voyant qu'il était occupé, elles s'assirent sur les chaises hautes, attendant patiemment d'être servies ; elles avaient toute la soirée devant elles. Ce fut Franky qui prit leur commande, se libérant le premier. Évidemment, Vivi prit un chocolat viennois accompagné d'un cheesecake, Nami, elle, prit un grand thé au citron accompagné de son éternel tarte au citron meringué. Depuis que Sanji la lui avait fait goûter il y a presque deux mois, elle ne pouvait s'en lasser, de plus, le mélange avec le thé citron était exquis, si bien qu'il commençait à remplacer le café. Ce qui était effrayant pour une accro à la caféine comme elle. Le temps de quelques secondes, elle croisa le regard du beau serveur et celui-ci lui envoya son sourire le plus flamboyant et elle en fit de même. Il était réellement incroyable.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se parlèrent pas et se contentèrent de déguster la pâtisserie que le blond avait, comme à son habitude, cuisiné avec amour, de boire leur breuvage et de profiter de la magnifique voix de Brook. D'après ce que Nami avait comprit, Brook était un ami de Luffy et ce, malgré leur grande différence d'âge. Le musicien avait rencontré la boule d'énergie qu'était Luffy quand tout allait mal pour lui et ce dernier avait su lui insuffler suffisamment de courage pour se relever. Sanji lui avait dit que c'était la spécialité du patron, son sourire et sa volonté étaient des pouvoirs puissants. Le blond avait lui aussi rencontré le brun quand tout n'allait pas bien dans sa vie, quelque chose à propos de famille qui le rejetait et de mariage arrangé. Il n'avait pas voulu s'étaler sur le sujet et elle ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire, elle comprenait son besoin de garder certains points de sa vie secrets, puisqu'elle même le faisait. Il était important de garder une partie de sa vie privée, de garder un petit jardin secret.

Brook chantait une douce musique, c'était particulièrement étonnant puisqu'il avait tendance à jouer des chansons plus entraînantes, mais la jeune femme se laissa bercer, fermant les yeux. Nami ne connaissait pas la mélodie et encore moins les paroles, mais c'était agréable de pouvoir profiter d'un moment apaisant. Et en entendant plus aucun bruit dans la café-libraire, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule de cette avis.

 **« Oh, nothing ever happens anyway. »**

Tous les clients du _Thousand Sunny_ se levèrent et applaudir Brook d'un même mouvement. Cet homme regorgeait de talent et la rousse n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas chanteur professionnel. La soirée se poursuivit des heures durant, entre regards, sourires, paroles, chants et applaudissements.

(...)

 **«** **Sincèrement Brook, toutes mes félicitations, tu as** **encore assuré** **ce soir** , le complimenta la bleuté en lui serrant avec force les deux mains.

 **-Merci Vivi, c'est très gentil de** **ta** **part.** **Puisque ma musique t'a plu, m'accorderais-tu l'honneur de voir** **te** **s dessous ?** Demanda-t-il avec sérieux et l'étudiante vira au rouge.

 **-Espèce de pervers !**

 **-Yo ho ho ! »**

Nami ne se retint pas de rigoler et elle fut rapidement rejoint par quelques clients à l'oreille indiscrète. Brook était un vrai spécimen. Elle était certaine qu'il n'y en avait pas deux sur Terre comme lui.

Il était minuit et le café-librairie fermait enfin ses portes. Le musicien avait donc arrêté de jouer et peu à peu les clients s'étaient en allés, souriant et joyeux et la rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet endroit avait un pouvoir magique qui apaisait les gens. Ce n'était pas pour autant que les employés ne faisaient rien. En effet, ils s'affairaient à ranger et nettoyer le café-libraire pour qu'il puisse rouvrir demain matin à huit heures et demi. Pour son plus grand malheur, la professeure n'avait pas pu parler à Sanji de la soirée et elle devait avouer que le voir passer à côté d'elle à toute vitesse sans recevoir ni regard, ni sourire de sa part avait été étrange. Elle comprenait parfaitement parce que l'endroit avait été bondé toute la soirée, malgré tout, elle aurait aimé une petite attention. Nami secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le blond l'avait tant habitué à avoir toute son attention que cela lui paraissait à présent insupportable d'être invisible. Elle ressemblait à une enfant gâtée.

 **« Les filles, on souhaiterait fermer. »**

La voix grave de Zoro retentit dans ses oreilles et elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Il ne restait plus que Vivi et elle dans le _Thousand Sunny_ , même Brook avait disparu. Rapidement, elle hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle n'était plus à sa place. Sans un mot, elle saisit son gilet et son écharpe qui se trouvaient sur le dos d'une chaise. La bleuté en avait fait de même et elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie pour pouvoir les laisser travailler.

 **«** **Zoro, laisse-les, si elles veulent rester, elles ne nous gêne** **nt** **pas** , intervint Franky en douceur et il reçut immédiatement un regard noir du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

 **-** **Je sais, mais les règles sont les règles, si on commence déjà à ne plus les respecter, on y arriva jamais** , contre attaqua le barman avec force faisant hausser les épaules du plus vieux.

 **-** **Ce n'est rien Franky, bon courage et à bientôt !** Les salua Nami en souriant, montrant qu'elle n'était pas du tout vexée et alors qu'elles allaient sortir, une nouvelle voix s'éleva :

 **-N'importe quoi Zoro, bien sûr que vous pouvez rester les filles, vous êtes en quelque sorte vous aussi des membres de l'équipage, non ? »**

À l'entente des propos de Luffy, les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire et si la rousse avait été quelqu'un de sensible, elle se serait mise à pleurer. C'était Luffy tout craché, il arrivait avec son beau sourire, sa bouille innocente et déballait des choses si honnêtes qu'il pourrait, à lui tout seul, faire trembler une montagne. Le rigide employé ne contesta pas et retourna à son travail, en silence. Un sourire diabolique puis attendrit prit place sur les lèvres de la rousse. C'était intéressant. Zoro osait contredire Franky et même s'imposer auprès de lui, cependant, ce n'était pas le cas avec Luffy. Et à la vue du regard que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui avait lancé en partant, elle était prête à parier que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était son patron. C'est deux là entretenaient-ils une relation plus qu'amicale ?

Les deux amies d'enfance s'assirent sur les chaises hautes du bar et discutèrent calmement entre elles, pour ne pas déranger ceux pour qui la soirée était encore loin d'être terminée. Parfois, l'un des employés, souvent Usopp, Luffy ou Robin participaient légèrement à la conversation et Nami aimait croire que cela leur permettait de rendre leurs tâches plus aisées. La conversation était fluide et plaisante et la rousse était contente d'avoir fait la connaissance de l'équipe du _Thousand Sunny_. La professeure des écoles aurait adoré pouvoir les aider et ne pas rester simple spectatrice, seulement, ils étaient si bien coordonnés qu'elle avait peur de casser leur rythme plus qu'autre chose.

Pour son plus grand étonnement, Sanji avait disparu en cuisine depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes et il ne semblait pas vouloir en ressortir. La jeune femme était presque certaine qu'il faisait la pâte pour les pâtisseries du lendemain. En ce moment, les heures de sommeil se faisaient rares pour le blond et elle espérait que rapidement, Luffy pourrait embaucher quelqu'un d'autre à temps plein pour le soulager. La belle se retint de pousser un soupir, elle ne voulait pas paraître aussi capricieuse, mais elle aurait réellement aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende totalement compte, ses yeux se mirent à brûler, signifiant que la fatigue venait enfin de la rattraper après les courtes nuits qu'elle avait passé ces trois dernier jours. Petit à petit, elle baissa la tête et finit par la poser sur ses bras croisés contre le bar. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle sombra dans le pays des rêves.

(...)

 **«** **Hé, Nami, réveille-toi** , souffla avec douceur une voix à son oreille et elle n'arrivait pas encore à savoir si tout ceci n'était que rêve ou simple réalité. **Nami, on va fermer, il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles** , reprit cette même voix et sa seule réponse fut de pousser un grognement digne d'un animal. **Allez Nami, tu seras mieux dans ton lit en plus** , insista ce qu'elle savait être un homme et cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux, tentant de se réveiller.

 **-** **Que- ?** Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, totalement perdue quand elle comprit qu'elle était encore dans le café-libraire.

 **-** **Tu t'es endormie** , lui répondit Sanji en la regardant tendrement et elle rougit avant de passer une main sur son visage dans l'espoir de sortir du brouillard.

 **-** **Vivi ?** Questionna-t-elle à nouveau en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

 **-** **Elle est déjà partie, elle avait peur de te confronter à ton réveil** , lui expliqua le serveur et la jeune femme aux iris noisette grogna. **Je comprends pourquoi** , gloussa-t-il tendrement et la rousse ne put que sourire en réponse.

 **-** **Merci de m'avoir réveillé, je vais y aller** , annonça la belle en se levant et en enfilant son manteau et son écharpe.

 **-Hors de question que je te laisse rentrer toute seule à cette heure-ci, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, attends-moi ici et je te ramène chez toi. »**

Contester était un luxe auquel Nami n'avait pas eu le droit, puisque que déjà, le barbu partait en direction de la salle uniquement réservée au personnel. Néanmoins, la professeure savait qu'elle n'aurait contesté que pour la forme ; passer du temps avec Sanji était tout ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début de la soirée. C'était une parfaite opportunité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'étonna en voyant l'heure qu'il était : deux heures du matin, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se soit endormie sur le bar. Ce qui était au contraire surprenant, c'était le fait que Vivi soit partie sans elle, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de faire cela. En effet, elles venaient ensemble, elles partaient ensemble, c'était aussi simple que cela. Avait-elle élaborée un quelconque plan ? Elle en était parfaitement capable. Doucement, elle se frotta les paupières, n'arrivant toujours pas à reprendre totalement contact avec la réalité. Par ailleurs, elle avait mal à la nuque et au dos, due à sa mauvaise position, elle s'étira sans aucune élégance et sourit en sentant ses muscles se détendre.

 **«** **Hé, sorcière** , l'appela celui qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Zoro et les sourcils froncés, elle l'observa s'approcher d'elle.

 **-** **Sorcière, sérieusement ?** Répéta-t-elle avec une légère froideur, n'appréciant ni le surnom, ni le ton du barman.

 **-** **J'ai pas trouvé mieux** , s'excusa-t-il en haussant les épaules et elle poussa un soupir. **L'autre blondinet te ramène chez toi ? »**

Comme à son habitude, Nami n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle était la nature de la relation entre eux deux. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'insulter ou à se battre sans jamais s'adresser à l'autre avec de polis et doux mots. Se détestaient-ils ou était-ce simplement un moyen de montrer son affection sans mettre sa fierté en jeu ? Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle espérait que cela était la deuxième possibilité, de toute façon, s'ils se haïssaient réellement, jamais ils ne pourraient travailler ensemble. Le travail d'équipe nécessitait beaucoup de confiance et il était impossible d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un que l'on appréciait pas.

 **«** **Oui, pourquoi ?** Répondit la rousse, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir et elle espérait que pour une fois, il serait enclin à la conversation.

 **-T'es une sorcière Nami, ne nourrit pas les stéréotypes, ne soit pas cruel et ne joue pas avec le cœur des hommes.**

 **-** **De quoi tu parles ?** L'interrogea-t-elle les sourcils toujours aussi froncés, jamais elle ne l'avait vu être aussi énigmatique, d'habitude, il était si direct qu'il en était blessant.

 **-** **Sanji bien évidemment, je ne sais pas ce que tu lu** **i** **as fait, mais il est fou de toi,** **jamais** **je ne l'ai vu aussi accro à quelqu'un** **,** **alors ne foire pas tout** , la menaça-t-il en gonflant le torse, le rendant encore plus impressionnant, puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »**

Zoro venait-il sincèrement de la menacer ? Venait-il réellement de protéger Sanji ? Elle aurait pu trouver cette preuve d'amitié adorable si elle n'avait pas été aussi terrifiante. Nami pouvait encore sentir sa peau frissonner à l'image du borgne qui la surplombait de toute sa taille. Habituellement, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à s'écraser devant les autres, cependant, Zoro possédait une prestance contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Soudain, les paroles du barman arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau et la surprise prit possession de son visage. Avait-il dit que Sanji était fou d'elle ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Stressée, elle remit correctement la lanière son petit sac à main contre son épaule droite.

 **«** **Je suis prêt, on est parti ?** Demanda le principal concerné en sortant de la petite salle, dans ses habits civils pour se diriger vers elle.

 **-Yep. »**

Sans un mot de plus, le blond la guida pour sortir à l'arrière du café-libraire, accès normalement réservé aux employés. En partant, la rousse croisa le regard de Zoro et elle baissa la tête, gênée. À présent, comment allait-elle pouvoir parler normalement au serveur en sachant qu'il était « fou d'elle » ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Eiichiro Oda**. (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici la deuxième partie du two shot. Je vous rappelle que cette partie contient un lemon, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, vous seul(e)s décidez ce que vous lisez. Montrez vous à la fois critiques et indulgents si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, ce que j'apprécierais énormément. En espérant que la fin vous plaise.

* * *

Le début du trajet se fit dans le silence. À cette heure, la ville était totalement éteinte et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, cela en presque effrayant et en réalité, la rousse était contente de ne pas rentrer toute seule. Elle savait qu'elle ne se serait pas fait égorger au coin de la rue, mais c'était tout de même plus rassurant d'être accompagnée. Il ne fallait qu'une petite quinzaine de minutes pour aller du café-libraire à son appartement. Mais elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Sanji, ce dernier était déjà mort de fatigue et elle ne voulait pas être la responsable d'un quelconque malheur. Lui, au contraire, semblait à l'aise et déjà, il allumait la cigarette qu'il venait de sortir de son paquet. Nami avait été étonnée d'apprendre qu'il fumait. En effet, il le faisait seulement pendant ses pauses, n'ayant pas le droit de fumer pendant ses heures de travail et l'odeur ne semblait pas s'accrocher éternellement à lui comme certains de ses amis. Marco n'était pas un fumeur, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait généralement pas chez les gens, aussi bien chez les hommes que chez les femmes et c'était un fait presque rédhibitoire. Cependant, fumer ne rendait l'adorable pâtissier que plus sexy.

 **«** **Tu es certain que cela ne te dérange pas de me raccompagner ? Il faut que tu te reposes et je n'ai pas envie de te faire faire un gros détour** , déclara la plus jeune d'une année en s'arrêtant soudainement.

 **-** **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,** **même si on ouvre toute la journée, le dimanche est toujours plus calme, on s'organisera pour se reposer. On est bien plus qu'une équipe. »**

Le ton de son ami était rassurant et il passa doucement sa main contre le bas de son dos, la faisant avancer et accompagnant ainsi ses gestes à sa parole. Un sincère sourire s'était installé sur son visage et la professeure des écoles voulait bien croire, qu'en effet, les employés du _Thousand Sunny_ était bien plus que des collègues. Ils semblaient même être quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une famille. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas totalement convaincue par ses arguments.

 **-Tu es certain ?**

 **-** **Certain** , annonça le serveur en la regardant avec un mélange de détermination et de tendresse, ce qui la fit rougir. **Pourquoi tu es partie en urgence mercredi dernier ?** Questionna-t-il doucement et Nami se tendit. **T'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu veux pas** , rajouta-t-il rapidement et il avait dû apercevoir sa réaction.

 **-** **Non, ce n'est rien.** **Enfin, j** **e veux dire, autant être honnête, n'est-ce pas ?** Répondit-elle en tentant de sourire, malheureusement, cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. **C'était simplement mon idiot d'ex petit ami.**

 **-Oh, Marco je vois. »**

La rousse se contenta de hocher la tête. Bien évidemment, au fil de leurs discussions ils avaient appris à se connaître et avaient parlé de leur vie privée. La professeure ne lui avait pas raconté tout dans les détails, comme elle l'avait déjà dit il était bon de garder un jardin secret. Elle lui avait simplement compté les grandes lignes. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui malgré ses défauts qu'elle acceptait totalement, jusqu'au jour où il l'avait quitté sans aucune raison, la laissant derrière lui, le cœur brisé. Comme d'habitude, le blond n'avait jugé ni elle, ni Marco, ni leur relation, il lui avait simplement dit et elle citait : **« S'il était trop bête pour voir ce qui se trouvait à côté de lui, alors vous n'aviez rien à faire ensemble »**. Et sa réplique l'avait fait sourire.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence, mais ce n'était pas gênant, c'était au contraire confortable. Le silence était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à aimer aux côtés du serveur. Marco était quelqu'un de bruyant, il parlait tout le temps, à l'époque cela ne la dérangeait bien évidemment pas. Néanmoins, elle devait avouer que les moments calmes qu'elle partageait avec Sanji était réellement agréable. Ils ne parlaient pas quand ils sentaient que ce n'était pas nécessaire et se contentaient de se regarder, se comprenant dans les yeux de l'autre. Le barbu eut le temps de fumer une nouvelle cigarette avant que, progressivement, elle le sente se rapprocher d'elle. La rousse aurait très bien pu s'éloigner et remettre une distance convenable entre eux. Elle n'en avait cependant aucune envie et au contraire, elle se rapprocha à son tour, si bien que leurs épaules finirent par se toucher. Leurs doigts, eux, jouaient timidement ensemble, se frôlant, se touchant, s'attrapant parfois mais sans jamais se mêler. C'était enfantin, mais mignon et ils ne pouvaient que glousser face à leur comportement digne d'adolescents. Encore une fois, c'était un moment apaisant qu'elle partageait avec Sanji et elle fut déçue en voyant qu'ils arrivaient déjà dans sa rue.

 **«** **La princesse est arrivée devant son château** , plaisanta le blond en faisant une révérence ridicule et Nami ne put qu'exploser de rire.

 **-Merci beaucoup, c'était très gentil de ta part. »**

La rousse savait pertinemment qu'elle était rouge pivoine. Elle était gênée et ne savait que faire de plus. Elle avait été en couple si longtemps avec Marco qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus ce que le mot « draguer » voulait dire. _Stop_. Depuis quand souhaitait-elle « draguer » son serveur préféré ? Il y avait tout de même une différence entre un coup de cœur et vouloir séduire quelqu'un. La jeune femme se retint de grogner. Bien sûr que oui elle voulait plaire à Sanji et depuis un petit bout de temps et ce que lui avait dit Zoro avant qu'ils partent l'avait secouée, retournée, ébranlée.

 **«** **Toujours** , finit par lui répondre son aîné en lui saisissant la main, il la regardait dans les yeux et elle pouvait lire tant d'émotions dans ses iris qu'elle croyait pouvoir se noyer dedans.

 **-** **Toujours ?** Répéta-t-elle presque niaisement en penchant la tête sur le côté et elle se détestait pour cela, le prince charmant existait pas alors pourquoi s'acharner à être une demoiselle en détresse ?

 **-Enfin, je veux dire, je sais pas, euh, ouais sûrement, c'est bizarre que je te dise ça ? J'veux dire on se connaît pas depuis longtemps et enfin, tu vois ce que tu veux dire quoi. »**

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Nami ne put que, une fois de plus, rire à gorge déployée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait perdre ses moyens devant elle et elle devait avouer que c'était hilarant. En réponse, Sanji rougit et lâcha sa main pour croiser les bras contre son torse, boudant, ce qui eut comme seul effet d'accentuer le rire de la professeure. Progressivement, elle finit par se calmer et même si le serveur continuait de faire la tête, elle pouvait voir qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il était vraiment beau, là, sous les rayons blanchâtres de la lune. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, la rousse se pencha en avant, saisit le visage du jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable actuellement et l'embrassa.

Au contact des lèvres de Sanji, la jeune femme ferma ses beaux yeux noisette, tentant de se fondre dans le baiser. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle fut la seule à embrasser le blond, ce dernier ne lui répondant pas, se contentant de rester statique. Et alors, que honteuse, elle se séparait doucement de lui, le plus vieux sembla réagir. Dans un dernier élan, il saisit fermement ses hanches avant de l'attirer contre lui, l'embrassant en retour. Nami put enfin se détendre et ce fut en se retenant de sourire qu'elle glissa ses mains des joues du jeune homme jusqu'à ses cheveux couleur or. Doucement, le barbu vint lui mordre la lèvre et elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Leurs langues se mélangèrent en un langoureux ballet, entre séduction et jeu. L'haleine du serveur était un mélange de café et de cigarette, renforçant dans son esprit l'idée qu'il travaillait bien trop. Malgré tout, elle aimait le goût que cela avait dans sa propre bouche, sucrée suite aux douceurs qu'elle avait avalé tout au long de la soirée.

Naturellement, ils finirent par se séparer et se prirent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Appréciant la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le leur et le moment apaisant qu'ils partageaient. Le temps d'un instant, la belle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Avait-elle eu raison ? Elle avait laissé, pour une fois, son cœur la guider et c'était ce que ce dernier lui avait hurlé de faire. Q'en était-il de Marco ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle analysait la situation, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution. Aimait-elle encore son ex petit-ami ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de commencer une quelconque relation avec Sanji si elle était toujours amoureuse de Marco. Malgré ses plus grands efforts, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'admettre qu'elle l'aimait encore aujourd'hui et qu'elle l'aimerait peut-être toujours. Aimait-elle le blond plus que Marco ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle devait arrêter d'agir impulsivement, cela ne lui allait pas.

 **«** **À quoi tu penses ?** Demanda soudainement le blond et Nami hésita le temps de quelques secondes à lui répondre.

 **-** **À ce qu'on venait de faire, si c'était une bonne idée** , finit-elle par déclarer, se convainquant qu'une relation, pour être saine, devait être basée sur l'honnêteté.

 **-Tu penses à Marco, hein ? »**

La plus jeune se retint de grogner, parce qu'une fois de plus, il avait deviné avec une aisance terrifiante ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il savait à quel point Marco avait été important pour la rousse et la compréhension qui teintait sa voix lui fit plaisir. Sa seule réponse fut un hochement de tête positif contre l'épaule le blond. Elle se sentait honteuse d'être aussi indécise. Cependant, Marco était l'homme qui lui avait plu des années durant et maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre lui plaisait, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Soudain, Sanji mit de l'espace entre eux avant de soulever son menton à l'aide de son index et son majeur, créant un intense contact visuel entre eux.

 **«** **Et si je te faisais oublier l'idiot ?** Proposa-t-il sur un ton innocent qui contrastait avec son sourire carnassier, montrant que ses intentions n'étaient pas si saintes que cela.

 **-** **Tu penses en être capable ?** Le provoqua-t-elle, le même sourire accroché aux lèvres et les deux comprirent qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. **Rentre donc avec moi. »**

Sans un mot de plus, Nami saisit la main de l'employé du _Thousand Sunny_ et s'avança devant la porte de sa résidence. Fébrilement, elle sortit le porte clefs et facilement, elle trouva la bonne parmi le nombre important de clés et ouvrit la porte de la résidence. Puis, elle entra et guida d'un pas pressé Sanji dans le couloir. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, sourire qui contrastait avec ses tremblements. Ces derniers étaient si incontrôlables qu'elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir la porte de son appartement et fit même tomber le trousseau de clefs. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, déjà, il gloussait sans aucune gêne. La rousse ne retint pas son juron et pendant qu'elle pestait, le jeune homme avait déjà récupéré le porte clés et le lui tendait, un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Elle les saisit bien plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et poussa un soupir, tentant de se détendre avant d'enfoncer la clef dans la serrure. Tout aurait pu aller plus vite si le barbu n'avait pas commencé à embrasser la peau de son cou. Les baisers la faisaient frissonner de plaisir, la faisant presque gémir, au contraire des poils qui la piquaient et lui donnait envie de rigoler plus qu'autre chose. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit, tout en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Sanji n'avait pas semblé s'attarder sur la décoration de son appartement et même s'il l'avait fait, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. De toute manière, cela n'importait que très peu. Nami jeta son sac à main, ses clefs et sa veste par terre et le serveur suivit le mouvement. Puis, sans aucune raison, la rousse commença à courir dans son salon, le blond la poursuivant. Les deux adultes rigolaient à gorge déployée et bien évidemment, la course poursuite se termina dans la chambre à coucher. La professeure se laissa tomber sur lit sans aucune grâce et Sanji lui sauta dessus, l'écrasant, la faisant crier de douleur, puis grogner de colère et enfin rire de joie. Le plus vieux s'amusa à lui faire des chatouilles et Nami avait l'impression d'être revenu presque dix ans en arrière, quand elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente et cela faisait un bien fou.

La plaisanterie prit fin et les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux, tentant de lire dans les prunelles de l'autre ce qu'ils recherchaient désespérément. La jeune femme avait oublié de fermer les volets en partant et les rayons de la pleine lune baignait la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Les yeux si expressifs du barbu semblaient briller et dévoiler des sentiments dont la rousse n'était même pas certaine de connaître les noms. Soudain, il se mit à sourire et une fois de plus, Nami l'admira. Il était d'un beauté et d'un naturel époustouflant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et il lui répondit dans la seconde qui suivit. C'était doux et innocent. Jusqu'à ce que Sanji glissa sa main sous le fin pull de la belle. Immédiatement, des frissons la parcoururent de la tête aux pieds et elle poussa un léger gémissement dans le baiser. Sa main devenue rêche à force de travailler sous l'eau remonta plus haut encore, jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. La rousse se cambra et saisit avec force la touffe blonde qui lui était à portée de main. Le dos de la jeune femme ne touchant plus les couvertures, Sanji en profita pour dégrafer le sous-vêtement en un mouvement de main expert. Ensuite, en interrompant le baiser, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de la belle, il lui ôta le fin pull qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Le plus vieux se redressa quelque peu et fixa pendant quelques secondes la vue qui s'offrait à lui. La respiration de Nami s'arrêta brusquement, avant de reprendre rapidement et elle pouvait aisément voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations. Elle était rouge pivoine et sentir à nouveau après autant de temps le regard fiévreux d'un homme sur son corps la faisait déjà fondre. Il la désirait, il la désirait tellement qu'elle pouvait le sentir jusqu'à son bas ventre. Elle ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse l'amour, elle en était certaine. Sans perdre son sourire, le blond fit glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses épaules tout en les embrassant chastement. Puis, il le retira totalement et la rousse put sentir son souffle chaud entre ses deux seins. Elle gémit et, prenant appuie sur ses talons et ses omoplates, elle remonta son torse, pour enfin sentir la bouche de Sanji sur cette partie de son corps. Le barbu s'exécuta et embrassa, lécha et joua avec sa poitrine. Soudain, elle sentit ses dents contre ses mamelons et sa seule réaction fut de poussé un cri mélangeant surprise et plaisir. Elle n'avait pas goûté aux plaisirs de la chair depuis bien longtemps et les sensations n'en étaient que plus puissantes.

Le serveur finit par revenir sur sa bouche et tout en l'embrassant avec passion, Nami utilisa toute la force qu'elle possédait pour le retourner et se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Le plus lentement possible, elle passa ses mains sous le pull qu'il portait et le releva, de façon à ce qu'il soit lui aussi torse nu. Ensuite, la jeune femme massa ses épaules, avant de descendre sur son torse musclé, puis plus bas et elle fut captivée, le temps de quelques secondes par ses abdominaux qui se contractaient sous le plaisir. Taquine, elle souffla dessus et la réaction de Sanji ne se fit pas attendre, il pesta et la professeure le regarda, étonnée, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait jurer, enfin, excepté quand il était question de Zoro. La rousse remarqua la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son amant et décida de le déboutonner pour le soulager. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de bien être quand elle le fit, puis elle enleva totalement son bas, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Elle arrêta tout mouvement et à l'image de ce qu'il avait fait il y a quelques minutes, Nami l'observa de toute sa hauteur, appréciant le fait qu'elle le dominait. Tendrement, elle déposa sa main droite contre sa joue et vient l'embrasser, c'était lent, langoureux une pause dans toute la frénésie de l'instant.

Tout en continuant de jouer avec la langue de son amant, la plus jeune descendit sa main gauche le long de son torse, s'arrêtant sur ses abdominaux avant de reprendre et de se diriger vers la bosse qui déformait son boxer. Elle l'entendit gémir dans le baiser et fit de même lorsqu'elle sentit l'une des mains du blond descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses. Toujours recouvertes par son jeans. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle allait saisir le membre du jeune homme, ce dernier donna un fort coup de bassin et la retourna pour qu'elle soit à nouveau sous lui. La rousse rompit le baiser en gloussant, plus amusée qu'autre chose par ce jeu de domination et de soumission. Rapidement, Sanji la déshabilla, enlevant tant bien que mal son jeans skinny. Elle l'entendit râler à plusieurs reprises et son comportement la faisait encore plus rigoler, ce qui le faisait encore plus râler. Cercle vicieux qui ne fut rompu que lorsqu'il renoua le contact avec ses lèvres avant de poser sa main contre son dernier sous-vêtement, ce qui la fit hoqueter de plaisir.

Nami perdit progressivement pied et elle ne fut rapidement plus qu'une masse suppliante. La torture que lui faisait subir le blond était à la fois plaisante et insupportable, elle voulait succomber à son toucher comme elle voulait y échapper. Elle voulait qu'il arrête sa torture, elle voulait le sentir en elle maintenant, elle se sentait prête à l'accueillir, comme si elle attendait ce moment depuis une éternité et cela était à la fois grisant et effrayant. La professeure tenta d'exprimer son désir, cependant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans ce brouillard de sensations, c'était gémir, ce qui réduisait considérablement la communication. Tremblante, elle se redressa et saisit la tête de son amant qui se trouvait au niveau de son intimité. Immédiatement, ils établirent un long contact visuel dans lequel passion, désir et peut-être ce qui ressemblait à une pointe d'amour se transmettaient de l'un, vers l'autre. La belle embrassa pour la énième fois Sanji, se goûtant par la même occasion.

 **«** **Préservatifs ?** Articula difficilement le serveur, ses lèvres contre la bouche de la plus jeune.

 **-Table de chevet. »** Répondit-elle en hachant elle aussi ses mots.

Le blond s'exécuta sans un mot de plus et elle l'entendit fouiller sans grande précaution dans sa table de chevet. Il allait lui mettre le bazar dedans, de cela, elle en était certaine, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle entendit le bruit de l'emballage qui se déchira et elle profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle, se forçant à ne pas réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer. La rêche main de son amant contre sa joue lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité et immédiatement, elle sourit en tombant dans le profond regard du barbu. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était la huitième merveille du monde et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Sous l'émotion, elle l'embrassa et une fois de plus, leur langue jouèrent ensemble, se touchant et s'enlaçant sans se lasser. Nami se sentait tellement bien qu'elle avait envie que ce moment dure plus longtemps, que Sanji soit auprès d'elle plus longtemps et que cette nuit ne se termine jamais. En coupant le baiser, le jeune homme se redressa et la regarda longuement, comme s'il attendait un quelconque accord. C'était un geste attentionné et le cœur de la plus jeune ne put que fondre.

Doucement, il lui écarta les jambes et vint se placer devant son intimité et tout en l'embrassant passionnément, il la pénétra. Sous la légère douleur, elle mordit sa langue et lui donna un coup de poing contre son épaule. Instantanément, le plus vieux se retira, rompit le baiser et passa un doigt contre sa langue, avant de constater qu'elle saignait. La rousse se sentit honteuse, rouge, elle saisit le visage de son amant, lui ouvrit la bouche sans grande délicatesse pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

 **« Je suis tellement désolée, ça fait juste si longtemps, je-** , tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, la voix tremblante alors qu'elle caressa son visage avec douceur après s'être assurée que tout allait bien.

 **-** **C'est rien** , ricana-t-il en passant une nouvelle fois son doigt contre sa langue ensanglantée. **On va y aller plus doucement, t'es parfait** **e** **, ok ? »**

Nami hocha la tête et l'embrassa avec douceur. Et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sanji la pénétra à plusieurs reprises, pensant que cela permettrait à la jeune femme de s'habituer à lui, et cela fonctionna. Bientôt, tout ne fut que gémissements. Le blond roulait des hanches en douceur et la rousse s'accommoda aisément à son rythme, ses mains fermement accrochées à ses omoplates. La vue de la professeure se flouta tant les sensations étaient fortes, ne pouvant aligner deux mots, elle se contentait donc de gémir, d'embrasser les lèvres ou de griffer le dos de son amant pour lui montrer à quel point elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

La jeune femme croisa ses jambes dans le bas du dos du jeune homme et immédiatement, il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Sanji descendit ensuite sa tête vers son cou et embrassa, lécha, mordilla et aspira la peau qui lui était offerte, il s'acharnait tellement qu'elle était certaine qu'elle aurait un magnifique suçon le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait jamais trop adhéré au suçon, trouvant que cela faisait très animal de marquer son territoire de cette manière et surtout que cela la réduisait à un simple objet. Cependant, le moment était si érotique qu'elle se laissa aller à la sensation que cela lui procurait.

Les deux amants s'aimèrent pendant de longues minutes encore, avant que Nami, secouée par la passion, le désir et l'extase perde pied et atteigne le septième ciel. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fut incapable de produire le moindre son tant la sensation était intense. Soudain, elle rouvrit les paupières et elle laissa un sanglot de bonheur sortir de sa bouche, avant de la recouvrir d'une de ses mains, étonnée d'avoir eu cette réaction. Le blond la rejoignit après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires en un grognement et un long baiser que la jeune femme fit durer le plus longtemps possible.

Sanji roula sur le côté se plaçant sur le dos et alors que la belle s'apprêtait à se coller contre lui, il se releva soudainement. Le temps d'un instant, elle eut peur qu'il se rhabille et s'en aille, cependant, il ôta simplement son préservatif, le noua et après un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre, il le déposa dans la poubelle. Ensuite, il revint s'installer dans le lit, où la professeure l'attendait, toujours nue, à présent glissée sous les draps et un époustouflant sourire accroché à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Immédiatement, elle se blottit contre lui et ce dernier passa délicatement son bras gauche contre le bas du dos, la collant encore plus contre lui. Un silence régnait entre les deux adultes et une fois de plus, il était apaisant.

 **«** **C'était magnifique,** **merci** , souffla-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts le torse du barbu et il lui embrassa le front, avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

 **-** **Je t'apprécie vraiment Nami. »** Confessa-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser et d'une infime douceur sur ses lèvres.

Elle aurait dû lui répondre quelque chose, elle le savait, malheureusement, elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de lui renvoyer ses sentiments maintenant et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. À la place, elle embrassa son cou, posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Si Sanji avait été blessé par son silence, il ne fit aucune remarque et ne laissa rien paraître. La nuit avait été éprouvante et la belle voulait profiter des derniers instants de bonheur qui lui étaient offerts.

(...)

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ce ne fut pas les rayons du soleil qui la réveillèrent. Clignant des yeux rapidement, tentant de se réveiller complètement, elle poussa un léger soupir avant de s'étirer longuement. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna pour pouvoir se coller à nouveau contre Sanji et apprécier un peu plus longtemps la chaleur de son corps. Malheureusement, elle ne l'atteignit pas, fronçant les sourcils, elle étira le bras pour tapoter la place qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, mais elle ne sentit que du vide. Dans l'incompréhension, la jeune femme releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux du mieux qu'elle le put et constata avec horreur que Sanji était parti. Affolée, elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait le réveil se trouvant sur la table de chevet : dix heures du matin ? Épuisée, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Des moments de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se souvint s'être réveillée plus tôt dans la matinée, suite au réveil du blond. Ce dernier avait dû sonné vers six heures, si ce n'était pas avant. À ce souvenir, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Le jeune homme avait voulu quitté son lit et elle, à moitié endormie, l'avait supplié de rester un peu plus longtemps. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu gain de cause, même avec une moue boudeuse accompagnée d'une pose suggestive. Le serveur était parti, après l'avoir longuement embrassé et lui avoir proposé de passer au café-libraire quand elle serait enfin debout.

Le sourire déjà présent sur ses lèvres s'agrandit en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Sanji. Nami ne savait pas si elle pouvait la qualifier comme la meilleure de toute sa vie, malgré tout, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été l'une des plus agréables de toute sa vie. Le serveur avait été d'une incroyable douceur et avait fait passer ses besoins avant les siens. Elle se mit soudainement à glousser et elle croisa ses bras, les crochetant devant ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, depuis que Marco l'avait quitté, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait même heureuse. Son rire s'intensifia et toujours avec ce même entrain, elle se leva et décida de partir le plus tôt possible pour rejoindre son amant.

(...)

La rousse poussa la porte du _Thousand Sunny_ en souriant fortement. Comme d'habitude, une puissante odeur de café mélangée à celle des pâtisseries lui assaillit les narines et comme à chaque fois, elle se crut au paradis. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, à la recherche de Sanji. Elle avait réfléchi tout le long du trajet à sa relation avec le blond et où est-ce qu'elle voulait que cette dernière la mène. Jamais elle ne regretterai la nuit qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie et il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que cela soit le cas. Elle devait l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup le barbu, il la faisait rire, était gentil, avait de la conversation et elle sentait qu'il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux. Elle ne pouvait, pour autant, pas encore dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, malgré tout, c'était le chemin qu'elle était sur le point d'emprunter.

Bien évidemment, Marco lui était venu en tête, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle l'aimait toujours et peut-être qu'elle le ferait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Cependant, elle voulait aller de l'avant, c'était ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire ces six derniers mois en coupant tout contact avec lui et Sanji serait la dernière étape. Maintenant, qu'elle avait fait le point sur ses sentiments et sur ce qu'elle voulait, il lui restait plus qu'à trouver les mots et le dire au blond. Et cette partie, elle en était pleinement consciente, serait la plus compliquée.

Sans perdre son sourire, elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises du comptoir et jeta un coup d'œil à toute salle à la recherche du magnifique jeune homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Malheureusement, il était introuvable et, quelque peu dépitée, la professeure des écoles poussa un long soupir. Il était certainement en cuisine ou en pause et elle allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir lui parler. Elle était loin d'être bête, elle savait que plus elle allait attendre, moins elle aurait le courage de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Soudain, une forte voix l'interrompit :

 **« Hey, Nami ! Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui** , la salua avec entrain Luffy en venant se placer à côté d'elle et une fois de plus, elle fut impressionnée par sa bonne humeur.

 **-Salut, ce n'était pas réellement prévu, mais on va dire que la nuit dernière a pris un tournant intéressant** , répondit-elle énigmatiquement, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres qu'elle était niaise !

 **-Hm ?** Interrogea le brun en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle ne put que pouffer de rire devant tant d'innocence.

 **-** **Sanji est ici ?** Préféra-t-elle demander, ne souhaitant pas étaler sa vie intime au jeune homme.

 **-** **Yep, mais il dort là, je viens de prendre la relève, il semblait vraiment fatigué** , expliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête, comme perturbé, alors que son visage était couvert d'inquiétude. **Mais tu peux l'attendre si tu veux. »** Continua-t-il en retrouvant son sourire avant de partir.

La rousse le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés, cet échange avait été des plus étranges. En haussant les épaules, elle se rassit convenablement sur la chaise haute et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, ce même sourire niais étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve et ce, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle voulait enfin s'accorder une nouvelle chance et recommencer depuis le début. Usopp était le seul à s'occuper de la préparation des boissons et à la vue de ses cernes, la jeune femme se sentit désolée pour lui. Nami ne s'était jamais couchée tard la veille d'une journée de travail et elle avait la chance de ne pas avoir à travailler le week-end. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait que respecter son entêtement à vouloir rester éveillé, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas foule aujourd'hui et le pauvre s'endormait contre son bar. En effet, son dos était appuyé contre l'un des meubles, ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine et sa tête tombait en avant sous le poids de la fatigue. Encore somnolant, il s'efforçait de la relever, mais elle n'était pas dupe.

 **« H** **é** **, Usopp, comment tu vas ?** L'interpella-t-elle avec force et ce dernier sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit tomber, puis, les sens en alerte et affolé, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite. **Là Usopp** , l'appela-t-elle à nouveau pour qu'il puisse la localiser.

 **-Ne me fais plus jamais ça Nami, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir** , rouspéta le jeune homme au long nez en s'approchant d'elle.

 **-Toi ? Avoir peur ? Tu es certain ?** Questionna le belle en prenant une mine étonnée, en contradiction avec le sourire moqueur qui se formait aux coins de ses lèvres.

 **-Moi ? Avec peur ? N'importe quoi voyons !** **Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où j'ai** **fait fuir** **des voyo** **us** **qui ont tenté de me voler à mains nues ? En même temps, je peux les comprendre, il est facile d'avoir peur devant le grand Usopp !** Se vanta le plus gros menteur que la rousse n'eut jamais connu et elle se retint de rigoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, il n'avait pas marché dans son piège, il avait couru dedans.

 **-Tu es certain que** **ce n'est pas toi qui a fui** **dans la direction opposée ?** Intervint une voix féminine en s'asseyant à côté de la professeure.

 **-Oh, intéressant, tu en penses quoi Usopp ?** Lui demanda Nami en lançant un regard complice à la brune qui venait de prendre place.

 **-Et si tu commandais ? »**

Le fait qu'il venait de répondre à sa question par une autre interrogation fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle venait de le coincer et ce, avec l'aide de Robin. En voyant son air gêné, la rousse ne put que glousser, il avait enfin compris que les deux femmes se jouaient de lui et qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle l'adorait ! Sans le faire attendre plus longtemps, elle commanda un simple café et un gâteau au chocolat et aux noix. Cette pâtisserie était la nouveauté du café-librairie, Sanji lui en parlait depuis des semaines, il le lui en avait même fait goûter avant que le gâteau soit officiellement sur les étagères. Il était succulent, mais légèrement trop lourd pour son estomac, elle ne le prenait donc que lorsqu'elle mourait de faim, comme en cette fin de matinée. Sans un mot de plus Usopp la servit avant de recevoir une autre commande de la part de son patron. Nami commença à manger tranquillement, appréciant le goût du café, mais encore plus celui du met qui lui remplissait le ventre.

 **« Alors, hier soir ?** Commença la plus vieille en un sourire énigmatique dont seule elle avait le secret et qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

 **-Hier soir ?** Répondit-elle en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas compris où Robin voulait en venir. **Oh, tu parles de la soirée ? Brook était génial, tu trouves pas ?** **Il a vraiment un don pour la musique** , commenta la rousse en hochant la tête de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises.

 **-Ne me mens pas Nami, tu sais très bien que c'est inutile avec moi** , reprit la passionnée de littérature en gardant ce même sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres et la plus jeune soupira, découragée.

 **-** **Qu'est-ce qui te fait** **dire** **qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?** Questionna-t-elle, tentant de retourner la question contre la brune, sans se rendre compte qu'elle faisait la même chose que Usopp, quelques minutes auparavant.

 **-Laisse-moi te faire une liste, par où commencer…** **le fait que Sanji t'a** **it** **raccompagné hier soir, qu'il était en retard ce matin** , énuméra-t-elle avec une lenteur calculée et Nami rougit en repensant à tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour le retenir au lit, ce matin. **Les énormes cernes qu'il a, le sourire béas** **qu'il a** **sur le visage, les étoiles qu'il a dans les yeux.** **E** **nsuite, tes propres cernes, ton propre sourire béas, tes propres étoiles et-**

 **-C'est bon, je pense avoir compris** , l'interrompit soudainement la rousse plus fermement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en posant sa main droite contre sa bouche.

 **-** **Oh non, c'est bien trop plaisant** , reprit Robin en ôtant la main qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres. **Et enfin, le gros suçon sur** **t** **on cou que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de camoufler. »**

Les yeux de Nami s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Immédiatement, elle porta ses doigts contre son cou, à la recherche de la marque qui d'après son amie était immanquable. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver et fut étonnée en sentant à quel point sa peau était gonflée. Sanji n'y était réellement pas aller de main morte. Soudainement gênée et quelque peu honteuse, la jeune femme s'empressa de placer ses cheveux devant la marque avant de finalement remettre l'écharpe qu'elle avait quitté en rentrant. Le rire moqueur de la brune lui vint aux oreilles et sa seule réponse fut un regard noir, après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre pour se défendre. La professeure des écoles saisit ensuite la petite cuillère qui se trouvait devant elle et reprit une nouvelle part du gâteau.

 **« Nami** , l'appela soudainement Robin en posant sa main contre son avant bras et l'apostrophée la regarda, tout en continuant de mâcher. **Je suis réellement contente pour vous deux. Tu le sais, Sanji n'est pas du genre à se poser,** **cela ne fait pas non plus de lui un Don Juan** **, mais il aime savoir qu'il plaît et de nombreuses filles lui plaisent. Avec toi cependant, c'est différent et j'espère que tu le comprends. »**

Ce que venait de dire la plus vieille troubla immédiatement la belle aux iris noisette. Elle avait parlé, comme à son habitude, avec une lenteur calculée et avait pesé ses mots de façon à ce qu'ils l'atteignent en plein cœur. Qu'elle était douée ! La rousse déglutit difficilement et plongea, pour son plus grand malheur dans les pupilles de la brune. Elles étaient aussi énigmatiques qu'elle et le diction qui disait que les yeux reflétaient l'âme ne s'appliquait définitivement pas pour Robin. Nami se sentait très mal à l'aise et elle voulait que quelqu'un l'aide, maintenant.

 **« Je vais y aller, si jamais des clients ont besoin de moi** , reprit la passionnée de littérature en se levant. **Surtout, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as le moindre problème. »**

Sa proposition était sincère, la professeure le savait, elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait dû lui dire merci, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas articuler un seul mot. Robin avait toujours eu une aura impressionnante, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait de se produire rien que d'y repenser, la jeune femme en avait des frissons. Elle ne se détendit qu'une fois qu'elle fut certaine que la brune était bien partie et elle s'autorisa même à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à présent, c'était qu'on lui donne un petit peu de répit.

En prenant une gorgée de son café, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Robin. Bien évidemment, elle savait que Sanji aimait les filles, elle l'avait remarqué et ce dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Étonnement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'avait dérangé. Habituellement, elle se serait éloignée, sachant que la seule fin pour elle serait un cœur brisé. Mais elle avait inlassablement continué de se rapprocher de lui et le blond lui avait lui aussi accordé toute son attention, délaissant les autres femmes, si bien qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait douté de sa sincérité. Heureusement qu'elle était tombée sur quelqu'un comme Sanji, sinon elle aurait définitivement fini avec un cœur brisé en se rapprochant d'un charmeur.

 **« Nami ! Tu es venu ? »**

Une voix grave la sortie de ses pensées et elle sourit en reconnaissant à qui elle appartenait. Enfin, celui pour qui elle était venue. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur son amant. Le barbu arrivait dans sa direction, en contournant le bar et elle le trouvait adorable. En effet, il se frottait les yeux à la manière d'un enfant qui venait tout juste de se réveiller et elle savait que c'était le cas. De plus, son uniforme était en désordre, ce qui renforçait son idée. La rousse remarqua ensuite les cernes qui s'étaient installées sous ses yeux et Robin avait raison, il semblait exténué. Cependant, comme la brune l'avait dit, ses prunelles marron brillaient comme jamais et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres remontait haut sur son visage. Il était époustouflant. D'un vif geste, la jeune femme décala la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, l'invitant silencieusement à prendre place et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

 **« Bien évidemment** , répondit-elle coinçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, preuve qu'elle était anxieuse.

 **-Tu as froid ?** Demanda Sanji sur un ton empli d'inquiétude, alors qu'il commençait déjà à toucher son front et ses joues pour voir si elle avait de la température.

 **-Non, pourquoi ?** Questionna-t-elle à son tour, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait cette idée.

 **-** **Tu portes ton écharpe** , lui expliqua le jeune homme en ricana et immédiatement, elle rougit.

 **-C'est à cause de toi** , lui reprocha la professeur en enlevant son écharpe, dévoilant la marque qui se trouvait sur son cou.

 **-Oh** , souffla-t-il en passant la pulpe de ses doigts sur le suçon et Nami sentit un frisson agréable la parcourir de la tête aux pieds. **Ça te va bien, tu ne devrais pas le cacher,** lui affirma ensuite le serveur en un sourire carnassier et la rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

 **-** **Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?** Interrogea-t-elle en s'inquiétant à son tour pour la santé du blond.

 **-Un peu ouais, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. »**

La jeune femme rougit à nouveau et répondit au sourire que lui offrait Sanji. Le silence s'installa entre les deux et la belle avait peur qu'à présent, la situation devienne étrange entre eux, qu'ils soient gênés ou qu'ils n'arrivent plus à agir comme avant. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive, parce qu'elle ne regrettait pas la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent encore un peu plus de chemin ensemble. Elle lui proposa donc une part du gâteau qu'il avait fait, il accepta volontiers et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils parlaient déjà avec aisance et naturel. Ils discutaient déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure et avaient respectivement bu deux cafés lorsque Nami se demanda pendant encore combien de temps sa pause allait durer. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir lui partager ce qu'elle ressentait avant qu'il ne doive reprendre le travail. Alors, en prenant une grande inspiration, elle changea soudainement de sujet :

 **« Sanji, tu sais, par rapport à hier soir, je-**

 **-Tu n'est pas obligée d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie** , la coupa le blond avec compréhension.

 **-Mais j'ai envie d'en parler, pas toi ?** Questionna-t-elle faiblement, effrayée à l'idée qu'il lui demande de toute oublier et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **-Si, bien sûr que si j'ai envie d'en parler** , lui répondit-il comme si cela était évident pour lui.

 **-Tu m'as fait peur idiot !** Le sermonna Nami en lui demanda un léger coup de poing contre l'épaule, à la fois agacée et soulagée. **C'est comme ça** **que commencent des quiproquos disproportionnés.**

 **-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit** , se justifia le barbu en faisant glisser maladroitement les paumes de ses mains contre ses bras.

 **-** **Je ne me force pas, réellement** , assura-t-elle en lui souriant sincèrement. **Je vous te dire que, que la nuit derrière avait été magnifique et que je voulais que toi et moi, que toi et moi on tente quelque chose.** **Je veux pas qu'on soit juste un coup d'un soir. »**

La confession de la jeune femme n'était pas la plus parfaite au monde, malgré tout, elle avait l'avantage de venir du cœur. Durant sa déclaration, elle avait saisi les mains de Sanji pour les serrer entre les siennes, ressentant le besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec lui. Durant tout l'échange, jamais elle n'avait lâché les beaux yeux du blond et encore maintenant, elle soutenait son regard, à la recherche de la moindre émotion positive comme négative. Et elle fut particulièrement heureuse de voir toute l'affection qu'il lui portait à travers ses prunelles. Il n'avait même pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait, Nami pouvait lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Un fin sourire habitait son visage et la professeure le trouvait réellement magnifique. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui, pour l'embrasser, leur dernier baiser remontait à quelques heures seulement, mais elle avait déjà l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Définitivement, elle se détestait pour être aussi niaise.

 **«** **Excusez-moi de vous déranger on voudrait commander mon amie et moi. »**

L'intervention d'une adolescente fit revenir les deux amants sur Terre. En grognant le plus discrètement possible, la rousse se recula et lança un regard aux deux jeunes. Les demoiselles portaient le même sourire sur leur visage et il sonnait aussi bête que celui qui étirait les lèvres pulpeuses de Nami. La plus petite, avait la tête baissée et semblait gênée, au contraire de celle qui avait pris la parole et qui avait un regard déterminé. La jeune femme se retint de ricaner, quel bourreau des cœurs ce Sanji.

 **« Je, oui, bien évidemment, dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez. »**

La réponse du blond avait été poli et déjà, il lâchait les mains de la professeure pour se lever et se diriger derrière le comptoir. Le barbu semblait désespéré à l'idée de se séparer d'elle maintenant, alors que leur relation était à un tournant aussi important, malheureusement, le client était roi. La belle lui offrit un sourire rassurant elle n'allait pas partir après tout. Sans un bruit, elle finit la deuxième part de gâteau au chocolat. Pour sa défense, le serveur avait facilement mangé la moitié du premier avec une rapidité affolante, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se rassasier. Discrètement, elle écouta la commande des adolescentes et secoua la tête, un sourire à la fois moqueur et compatissant accroché au visage. Elles tentaient de faire la conversation à Sanji, leur rire étaient forcés et nerveux, alors qu'elles se touchaient leurs cheveux détachés, les balançant un coup sur la gauche et un coup sur la droite. Nami se moquait silencieusement d'elles, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retrouver en elles, elle aussi avait tenté de séduire les hommes de cette manière lorsqu'elle était jeune. Tout le monde passait par là.

Malgré toute l'empathie qu'elle ressentait pour elles, la rousse, commença à perdre patience au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. Elle voulait bien être gentille et ne pas se montrer jalouse car elles n'avaient certainement pas plus de seize ans, mais il était difficile de supporter que son petit ami se fasse draguer aussi ouvertement et cela devant elle. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle fit volontairement tomber sa petite cuillère au sol, la faisant tinter contre le carrelage. Immédiatement, toute l'attention du blond se dirigea vers elle, ainsi que celle des deux adolescentes.

 **« Nami, tu vas bien ?** S'inquiéta le pauvre Sanji qui ne savait pas encore que tout n'était que supercherie.

 **-Oui, ça va, excuse-moi. »**

Elle se pencha pour récupérer sa cuillère et en se relevant, elle remarqua que le regard du serveur était toujours fixé sur elle, comme celui des demoiselles. Alors, avec une lenteur calculée, elle posa sa petite cuillère sur le comptoir et décala sa longue chevelure sur la gauche, dévoilant aux yeux de tous la marque qui se trouvait dessus. Les deux plus jeunes semblèrent comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait après avoir fait la navette entre Sanji et elle. Horrifiées, elles prirent leur commande, payèrent et s'installèrent à la table la plus éloignée du bar. Sans attendre, Nami laissa un doux rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de jeter un regard à son amant qui lui aussi ricanait.

 **« Tu es impossible** , souffla-t-il en souriant et en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir pour s'approcher de la professeure.

 **-J'ai fait qu'écouter ton conseil, ça me va bien, non ? »**

Le sourire de l'employé de Luffy s'agrandit et la rousse se pencha en avant et dû se relever légèrement pour atteindre le jeune homme. Elle se savait niaise, mais elle appréciait que ce sentiment coule à nouveau dans ses veines après autant de temps. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer à rigoler au souvenir de la tête des deux lycéennes, le blond l'embrassa, avec une infime douceur. Elle était définitivement bien ici.

(...)

 **«** **Je suis tellement contente pour toi et Sanji, je suis certaine que vous allez être heureux tous les deux** , la félicita Vivi en tendant son verre empli d'alcool en l'air, comme si elle portait un toast et cela eut pour effet de faire soupirer et sourire Nami.

 **-Arrête donc tes idioties, j'ai l'impression que c'est un jour de fêtes.**

 **-Ça l'est mon enfant, ça l'est ! »**

Et la rousse ne put que glousser. La bleuté et elle se trouvaient dans un bar de la ville en ce vendredi soir. Juin venait tout juste de commencer et les températures étaient si clémentes que les terrasses des bars étaient pleines, même à plus de vingt-deux heures. L'étudiante avait rapidement appris que la professeure et le serveur sortaient ensemble, mais à cause de ses derniers examens, elle n'avait pas pu emmener sa meilleure amie enterrer sa vie de célibataire. Nami avait trouvé cette excuse ridicule, mais elle avait envie de sortir, alors elle avait accepté. Les deux amies d'enfance étaient à présent assises en terrasse, un mètre de shooter bu au trois quart devant elle. Nami avait trouvé que cinq verres chacune était loin d'être raisonnable, mais Vivi avait secoué la tête de gauche à droite et lui avait dit de boire. La bleuté était ivre, la preuve en était, elle avait une cigarette, qu'elle avait réussi à se faire payer dans la main gauche. La rousse avait la tête qui tournait et était prise de fou rire incontrôlables, elle était définitivement trop vieille pour ce genre de soirée. Elle sentait déjà que le lendemain matin serait compliqué et il le serait encore plus d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elles trinquèrent et burent leur shooter d'une seule et même gorgée. Elles se regardèrent, se sourirent et gloussèrent sans comprendre pourquoi, mais c'était agréable. L'étudiante tira sur la cigarette, l'inspira en fermant ses beaux yeux bleus et recracha la fumée après quelques secondes. En ouvrant à nouveau les paupières, elle remarqua que la professeure la regardait et lui tendit alors le tube de nicotine en un sourire, mais Nami se contenta de refuser. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son truc. Malgré tout, elle ne se lassa pas d'observer son amie fumer, cette addiction lui rappelait celle de Sanji et immédiatement, elle se sentit encore plus heureuse. Elle vivait comme sur un petit nuage en sa compagnie et après des mois de tristesse, c'était des plus plaisants. Bien évidemment, elle ne rêvait pas et savait que les problèmes arriveraient tôt ou tard, mais ils arriveraient à les surmonter, ou tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable, qui était posée sur la table, rompit le calme et l'ambiance qui régnaient entre les deux jeunes femmes. La rousse fronça les sourcils, alors que Vivi, en un mouvement de tête lui intima de répondre, ce qu'elle fit.

 **« Yep, Nami à l'appareil** , répondit-elle avec le plus de sérieux qu'elle possédait, ce qui était peu les sorties n'étaient définitivement plus de son âge.

 **-Nami, c'est Marco, je t'entends pas très bien, je te dérange pas ?** Lui demanda une voix grave qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celle de son ex et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour dessaouler.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Questionna-t-elle à son tour, aussi froide qu'une porte de prison.

 **-Je veux simplement qu'on parle, ça fait des mois que j'essaye de te joindre.**

 **-Je pensais justement que tu aurais lâché l'affaire depuis** , répliqua-t-elle en soupirant et elle était réellement agacée et embêtée qu'il l'appelle à nouveau.

 **-Tu sais très bien que tant qu'on ne se sera pas parl** **és** **, on arrivera jamais à être pleinement heureux** , argumenta celui qu'elle avait aimé du plus profond de son cœur sur un ton désespéré et elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était « pleinement heureuse » mais cela serait mentir.

 **-** **Tu veux qu'on se voit, c'est ça ?** Devina la professeure après quelques secondes silencieuses et elle savait que Marco avait retenu son souffle, anxieux.

 **-Oui, en effet. Tu veux bien y réfléchir, s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Je, oui, bien évidemment que je vais y réfléchir, laisse-moi un ou deux jours, grand maximum, d'accord ?** Céda la jeune femme en se retenant de pousser une nouvelle expiration alors qu'elle rapprochait son bras libre d'elle, comme si elle avait subitement froid.

 **-Merci, merci, vraiment, merci Nami. J'attends ton appel avec impatience, bonne soirée ! »**

Et il raccrocha dans la foulée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de le saluer à son tour ou de changer d'avis. Sa voix, à travers le combiné était tintée de joie et la rousse pouvait parfaitement imaginer son visage à ce moment. Immédiatement, son cœur se serra un mélange de culpabilité, de tristesse et d'allégresse le déchiraient en mille morceaux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Nami reposa son portable sur la table et passa ses deux paumes de mains contre son visage, totalement désemparée. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Son regard noisette resta fixé dans le néant un long moment encore. Elle n'osait pas regarder Vivi, elle savait que sa meilleure amie allait être totalement contre la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Certes, elle n'avait pas accepté d'aller voir Marco, malgré tout, elle lui avait qu'elle y réfléchirait et c'était un premier signe de capitulation.

 **«** **C'était Marco, n'est-ce pas ?** Annonça la plus jeune en se penchant en avant, le ton las.

 **-Oui** , souffla la rousse en lui lançant un regard tout en se demandant comment elle avait pu le deviner aussi facilement.

 **-Tu vas réfléchir à quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle ensuite en plissant ses yeux et Nami la soupçonna de savoir exactement quelle était la réponse.

 **-** **Si oui ou non j'ai envie de le revoir** , répondit la professeur en baissant la tête, elle n'avait pas honte, elle en était certaine, mais elle avait tout de même peur de la réaction de son amie, qui, elle savait, serait mauvaise.

 **-** **C'est une blague ?** Questionna-t-elle légèrement en colère et en réponse, la belle se tendit et elle avait l'impression de réagir comme une enfant devant l'un de ses parents. **S'il te plaît, Nami, dis-moi que c'est une blague** , réitéra la bleuté en poussant un soupir et elle semblait désespérée, mais que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? **Dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'a quitté du jour au lendemain, sans un mot et qu'il revient, des mois après, pleurant et suppliant, sans parler du fait qu'il ne te lâche plus ? C'est trop facile et tu ne peux pas tomber dans le panneau** , la sermonna l'étudiante avec force et la plus vielle soutint son regard.

 **-** **Oui c'est vrai. Mais je sais aussi que si je veux aller pleinement de l'avant avec Sanji je dois être en paix avec la relation que j'ai eu avec Marco. Lui parler et savoir pourquoi il m'a blessé serait l'un des meilleurs moyens de le faire** , contre attaqua-t-elle enfin plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

 **-** **Parlons-en de Sanji tiens, tu as couché avec lui Nami et vous êtes ensemble maintenant, tu ne peux pas juste retourner voir ton ex. Et si Marco te dit qu'il t'aime, qu'il veut te récupérer, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ?** Pointa-t-elle du doigt, les sourcils froncés et avec une agressivité que la rousse ne lui connaissait que très peu. **Plus important encore, est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? Parce que si c'est le cas alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as couché avec Sanji ? Il a totalement craqué pour toi et, Nami, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, t'es comme ma grande sœur** , s'adoucit Vivi en saisissant sa main droite pour rapidement entrelacer leurs doigts. **Mais Sanji est mon ami maintenant alors réfléchis bien. Ne le blesse pas comme Marco t'a blessé. »**

Sans un mot de plus, elle lâcha la main de la professeure et se recula, de façon à s'asseoir convenablement sur sa chaise. Puis, sous les yeux horrifiés de son amie d'enfance, l'unique fille de la famille Nefertari se leva et lui tourna le dos sans le moindre regard. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Le temps qu'elle réagisse l'étudiante était déjà loin, malgré tout, elle se leva et partit à son tour, dans le but de rentrer à son appartement. Le chemin du retour fut long et froid. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce dilemme qui s'imposait à elle et plus elle réfléchissait, plus son cœur se déchirait. Marco était son passé, Sanji était certainement son futur et pourtant, il lui semblait que les deux hommes se trouvaient côte à côte et lui demandait de choisir. Était-elle destinée à le faire depuis le début ? Elle ne croyait pas au destin, ne pouvant concevoir le fait qu'elle n'était pas libre de ses actions, mais à présent, elle se posait de sérieuses questions. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir tout en retenant ce qui ressemblait à un violent sanglot comment allait-elle pouvoir choisir ?

(...)

Nami se tenait devant la porte de l'immeuble depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà. Elle était en avance, mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tourner en rond dans son appartement en attendant l'heure fatidique. La semaine venait tout juste de commencer et les anciens compagnons s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le nouvel appartement de Marco. Le jeune homme avait d'abord voulu le faire en terrain neutre, mais la rousse avait imposé son propre point de vue. Elle voulait voir où il vivait, à présent. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, peut-être un mélange de curiosité, de culpabilité ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer en public. La discussion n'annonçait houleuse et elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Anxieuse, elle tordit ses doigts et soupira bruyamment. Elle finit par regarder son portable et en voyant qu'il était pile l'heure du rendez-vous, elle appuya sur l'interphone, sur le bouton qui se trouvait à côté du nom de famille de Marco. La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et la rousse monta les marches qui, elle avait l'impression, la mèneraient en enfer.

 **«** **Entre** , l'invita le blond en se décalant sur le côté.

 **-Merci. »**

La belle s'exécuta et détailla rapidement ce qui l'entourait. L'appartement était petit, mais pas minuscule pour autant et elle reconnaissait la plupart des meubles, ils avaient appartenu à sa mère. Cependant, pourquoi les avait-il récupérer ? À moins que… était-elle morte ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il l'avait quitté ? Elle se retourna subitement pour lui faire face et elle espérait qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'à l'aide de son regard, comme avant. Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas car il fronça les sourcils, prouvant qu'il était dans l'incompréhension.

 **« Je, les meubles, ce sont ceux de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Est-elle, je veux dire-**

 **-** **Non non, ne t'inquiète,** **elle a simplement déménagé, ne pouvant supporter la maison sans papa** **et elle m'a donné quelques meubles** , la rassura-t-il en lui ouvrant un fin sourire. **Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?** Proposa-t-il ensuite maladroitement, il semblait aussi, si ce n'était même pas plus mal à l'aise qu'elle.

 **-** **Non merci. Si tu veux bien, venons-en au vif du sujet** , suggéra la rousse le plus gentiment possible, ne voulait pas le vexer, oui elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser ici, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être malpolie voire même méchante.

 **-Je, oui bien sûr, allons nous asseoir sur le canapé. »**

Les deux adultes s'assirent d'un même mouvement et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, dans un silence quelque peu gênant, ce qui était étonnant car habituellement, le blond était incapable d'arrêter de parler pendant plus de cinq minutes. Nami baissa rapidement les yeux et joua avec ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était certaine qu'il était impossible pour elle d'établir le moindre contact visuel avec Marco.

 **«** **Je suis désolé, sincèrement** , murmura-t-il en un souffle et il semblait honnête, cependant, des excuses, après autant de mois, n'étaient plus suffisantes.

 **-** **Tu m'as quitté du jour au lendemain, me brisant le cœur par la même occasion** , répliqua-t-elle, la voix pleine d'amertume.

 **-Je sais, mais j'étais obligé de le faire.**

 **-** **Était-ce une question de vie ou de mort ? Parce que si c'était pas le cas, alors tu étais en mesure de me dire ce qu'il se passait, d'être honnête** , lui reprocha la jeune femme sur le même ton, elle ne voulait pas céder, c'était trop facile.

 **-** **Je voulais te parler de ce que j'avais,** **mais** **c'était simplement trop dur** , avoua le blond tristement et sa jambe droite tremblait, signe qu'il était stressé.

 **-** **Écoute Marco, je vais être directe. Je suis venue pour des explications et seulement pour cela, alors dis-moi tout** , exigea-t-elle en se penchant vers son ex petit-ami. **Et si, et si jamais c'est à propos d'une autre fille et bien d'accord, je veux simplement que tu m'expliques, même si ce que je vais entendre ne me plaît pas** , continua-t-elle avec douceur, saisissant même la main du jeune homme, elle le suppliait de la délivrer.

 **-J'étais alcoolique. »**

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Nami. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle eut un mouvement de recul et cligna des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois, comme si elle tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Alcoolique ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il se moquait d'elle. S'il était alcoolique, elle aurait vu, ils vivaient ensemble, elle l'aurait remarqué s'il avait toujours eu un verre dans la main. De plus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ivre, en dehors de quelques soirées qu'ils avaient fait avec leurs amis. Un rire nerveux sorti de sa bouche. Il se moquait totalement d'elle. Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité ? Elle lui avait pourtant assuré que si une tiers personne était impliquée, elle ne s'en formaliserait pas. Marco n'avait pas pu être alcoolique. Ce n'était pas possible. Énervée, la rousse se leva du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas. Comment pouvait-il lui mentir si facilement et sur un sujet aussi sensible ? Elle allait exploser, elle pouvait sentir toute cette colère, cette amertume, cette tristesse monter en elle comme la lave d'une volcan. Et le volcan qu'elle était allait bientôt entrer en éruption.

 **«** **Alcoolique, sérieusement ? Tu n'avais pas une meilleure ex** **plication** **?** Ricana-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage tout en continuant à faire des allers retours.

 **-Je suis sincère Nami, tu voulais la vérité, la voilà.**

 **-Je ne te crois pas. Je veux dire, je l'aurais vu si tu étais alcoolique. Tu n'as jamais été ivre devant moi, tu n'as jamais eu de gestes violents ou quoi que ce soit,** **les bouteilles d'alcool dans les placards n'étaient pas vides** , énuméra-t-elle avec vivacité, tout en tournant toujours en rond.

 **-Être alcoolique n'implique pas toujours** **le fait** **d'être ivre toute** **la** **journée** , répondit Marco en se levant à son tour et en s'approchant de la professeure. **J'étais ce qu'on appelle un alcoolique** **chronique. Je buvais beaucoup de verres par jours, mais je n'étais pas pour autant ivre** , reprit-il doucement, avant de saisir les mains de la rousse, avec une grande délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe. **Et non, les bouteilles des placards n'étaient pas vides pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais réussi à trouver une cachette et j'ai jamais eu aucun de gestes violents envers toi parce que je m'en suis rendu compte avant. Mais ne trouvais-tu pas que j'étais plus à cran avant notre séparation ? Que j'étais moins ambitieux ? Plus las ? Comme si j'étais déprimé ? »**

La belle resta silencieuse le temps de quelques secondes, tentant d'assimiler tout ce que Marco venait de lui apprendre. Elle devait avouer que quelque temps avant leur soudaine séparation, le blond était sur les nerfs, était susceptible et s'énervant pour aucune raison. Par ailleurs, il se laissait aller, lézardant sur le canapé, n'aidant plus pour les tâches ménagères, alors que c'était à l'opposé de son comportement habituel. Cependant, elle avait simplement pensé que c'était une mauvaise passe, que le travail était particulièrement épuisant, après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas toujours être au top de leur forme. Avait-elle réellement rien vu ?

Immédiatement, un sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillit, elle n'avait pas été capable de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son petit ami. Elle avait failli à sa tâche en tant que petite-amie, elle n'avait pas été celle qui avait vu qu'il était malade. Comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner de cette manière ? Sans qu'elle ne rende compte, des perles salées commencèrent à tomber le long de ses joues rosies. Marco avait dû affronter son addiction tout seul, sans son soutien. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout simplement dit la vérité ? Elle aurait pu l'aider, ils auraient pu trouver des solutions ensemble. Était-ce un manque de confiance ?

Par ailleurs, son addiction changeait totalement la donne. Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi il l'avait quitté si brusquement, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle n'aurait pas pu pardonné un adultère, mais ils étaient loin d'être dans cette situation. Et si elle ne lui en tenait plus rigueur cela voulait dire que le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait à présent à son égard était l'amour. Néanmoins, un gros problème se posait, elle sortait avec Sanji maintenant et elle l'appréciait énormément et elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur.

Soudain, une échappatoire apparut dans son dilemme cornélien Marco ne lui avait ni avouer qu'il l'aimait encore, ni qu'il voulait retenter quelque chose avec elle. En somme, elle n'avait pas à choisir entre son petit-ami et son ex petit-ami.

 **« Non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas** , murmura le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras et la rousse se laissa aller. **Je veux pas que tu pleures** , lui ordonna-t-il en frottant avec douceur son dos pour la réconforter.

 **-Je, je suis tellement désolée Marco** , s'excusa la professeure en continuant de pleurer contre son épaule. **Tu as dû affronter tout cela tout seul, je n'étais pas là, je t'ai abandonné, je n'ai pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien.**

 **-Hé, hé, hé, c'est rien** , sourit le blond en se séparant d'elle pour prendre son visage en coupe. **C'est rien. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire et de t'avoir quitté sans un mot. J'ai été bête de ne pas te vouloir à mes côtés.**

 **-Tu vas mieux maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle en un souffle en caressant ses cheveux, puis son visage avec tendresse.

 **-Beaucoup, je ne bois plus une seule goutte** **d'alcool** **, même pas un apéritif. Je sais que ça va être un combat à vie, mais** **je suis prêt à me battre** , lui déclara Marco un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants d'espoir et cela ne sentait pas bon. **Je suis prêt à me battre avec toi à mes côtés, je t'aime toujours Nami et ce même après tous ces mois.** **Je, ce que je veux te demander, c'est, est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on se remette et qu'on continue notre histoire ?**

Ses dernières paroles eurent à nouveau l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune femme. Il venait de briser le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait réussi à créer, quelques minutes auparavant. Immédiatement, elle se sépara de Marco et baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Jamais dans toute sa vie elle avait dû choisir entre deux personnes qu'elle aimait, malheureusement, elle devait faire ce choix, ce soir. Il y a deux mois, elle serait très certainement retourner dans les bras de son ex petit-ami sans se poser la moindre question, mettant toute sa colère, tristesse et fierté de côté. Aujourd'hui encore, elle était tentée de le faire, cependant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait ses pensées à présent et c'était Sanji. Nami ne pouvait pas jeter le serveur pour retourner avec Marco, certes, elle ne pouvait pas parce que ce n'était pas morale de le faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire parce qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie. En effet, avait-elle réellement envie de recommencer quelque chose avec Marco ?

Ses pensées n'étaient que brouillard et elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle se sentait déchirée de toutes parts, entre deux hommes, entre deux vies et elle ne voulait pas l'être. La rousse avait toujours aspirée à être indépendante et ne jamais se laisser influencer d'une quelconque façon. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien, tout n'était qu'utopie car ici et maintenant, elle devait choisir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, les larmes tombèrent de ses beaux yeux, elle les essuya d'un geste de la main, avant de recommencer ce même geste après quelques secondes. Elle voulait les effacer, mais en vain. Lentement, elle leva sa tête en direction de Marco et ses pleurs s'intensifièrent lorsqu'elle croisa son doux regard.

 **« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Sa voix était teintée d'une immense tristesse et il baissa, à son tour, les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter sa vue et le cœur de la professeure des écoles se serra douloureusement. Peut-être qu'elle ne le devrait pas, mais elle se sentait coupable d'avoir retrouvé quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Si seulement elle avait rencontré Sanji plus tard, la question ne se serait jamais posée. D'un autre côté, elle avait déjà attendu Marco pendant six longs mois, alors qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur en la quittant du jour au lendemain. Mais si elle n'avait pas eu tant de fierté, ils n'en seraient pas là non plus, elle aurait dû répondre à ses appels plus tôt, prendre le taureau par les cornes bien avant ce soir. Il était évident que les deux adultes avaient leurs torts dans cette histoire et qu'un concours de circonstances n'avait pas joué en leur faveur. Nami, après de nombreuses minutes, effectua un mouvement et s'approcha du blond, avant de saisir son visage avec ses deux mains, créant un puissant contact visuel.

 **«** **Si seulement tu avais** **été** **le genre de gars** **qui** **trompe** **sa** **meuf puis l** **a** **j** **ette sans un regard** **, cela aurait été tellement plus simple** , annonça-t-elle, les larmes continuant de couler abondamment sur ses joues, pleine de regrets. **C'est fini Marco. »**

Le jeune homme s'était mis à pleurer lui aussi et cela brisa un peu plus le cœur de la belle. Ils continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, exprimant à l'autre à quel point il l'avait aimé, l'aimait encore, mais aussi qu'il regrettait que cela se termine de cette façon. Lentement, le blond se pencha vers elle et il l'embrassa. La plus jeune ne se recula pas et répondit au baiser, leur dernier baiser. Leur langue dansaient en un lent et amoureux ballet, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se rencontraient et c'était en effet le cas. C'était teinté d'amour, de douceur, de désespoir et de regret. C'était tout simplement aussi douloureux que la fin de la relation. Les deux adultes finirent par se séparer, le cœur lourd et les yeux couverts de larmes. Nami ne sut pas quoi ajouter de plus, alors, sans un mot, elle s'éloigna de l'homme qu'elle avait si sincèrement aimé et sortit de l'appartement sans un regard derrière.

La rousse, fébrile, posa sa main droite contre la poignée de la porte de l'immeuble, son autre main servant à couvrir sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas pu contenir ses sanglots plus longtemps et la dernière chose qu'elle souhait, c'était que quelqu'un, alarmé par le bruit qu'elle faisait, vienne voir ce qu'elle avait. Elle tira la porte et apprécia l'air frais qui fouetta son visage lorsqu'elle sortit. La tête basse, elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux puis prit le chemin en direction de chez elle. C'était sans compter sur une lourde main qui se posa sur son épaule, la faisant violemment sursauter.

 **« Sanji ? »**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Que faisait-il ici ? Paniquée, elle eut un mouvement de recul, avant de frotter avec force ses joues et sous ses yeux. Tentant vainement de cacher qu'elle pleurait. Par ailleurs, le mascara qu'elle portait devait avoir coulé et elle n'osait imaginer la tête qu'elle avait. Elle se répétait, mais que faisait-il ici ? L'avait-il suivi ? Si c'était le cas, c'était réellement flippant. Par ailleurs, la professeure des écoles n'avait pas la tête à affronter un autre homme. Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle, vider toutes les larmes de son corps en mangeant de la glace et en regardant une émission de télé-réalité.

 **«** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda-t-elle froidement et l'expression du jeune homme changea.

 **-** **Je, Vivi est venue au** _ **Thousand Sunny**_ **et m'a demandé de t'attendre devant l'appartement de Marco, je crois qu'elle avait peur pour toi. »**

Le blond détourna le regard et se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il était sincère et Nami mordit sa lèvre inférieure, s'en voulant d'avoir réagi aussi méchamment alors que lui aussi, peut-être s'inquiétait. C'était Vivi qui l'avait contacté ? Elle avait beau avoir été particulièrement blessante l'autre soir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'assurer que tout aille bien pour elle. Néanmoins, comment avait-elle pu avoir l'adresse de Marco ? Avait-elle demandé à ses amis ? La fille de Bell-mère laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle avait des personnes en or autour d'elle.

 **« Et toi ?**

 **-Moi quoi ?**

 **-** **Tu étais inquiet ?** Questionna la jeune femme, un sourire au coin et Sanji rougit.

 **-Bien évidemment. J'aurais même apprécié que tu m'en parles…**

 **-** **Je sais, je suis désolée** , s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement en saisissant sa main. **C'était juste que je voulais faire cela toute seule et je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de films.**

 **-** **J'ai eu le temps de m'en faire, pendant que je t'attendais** , ricana nerveusement le serveur et la belle se doutait bien qu'il devait être fou, à l'attendre, en bas, dehors, alors qu'elle était avec son ex.

 **-** **Tu as eu peur que je me remettes avec lui ?** Interrogea-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se mettant en marche tout en scrutant la réaction de son aîné.

 **-** **J'ai douté ouais. C'est pas que j'avais pas confiance en toi, c'est simplement que je sais ce que ça fait quand la personne qu'on a aimé revient** **soudainement** **dans** **notre** **vie. Tout semble confus et il est difficile de prendre la bonne décision, celle qui nous rendra heureux** , précisa le jeune homme en serra en retour sa main, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et la rousse, malgré sa curiosité, décida de garder cette histoire pour une autre fois et de ne pas lui poser de question.

 **-Tu n'as pas été tenté de monter pour tout voir ?**

 **-** **Oh si, j'hésitais à chaque seconde de plus qui passait à monter** , répondit-il en gloussant et Nami le rejoignit, comme d'habitude, les moments passés avec lui étaient apaisants. **Mais je savais que c'était pas la** **bonne** **chose à faire. Tu avais pas besoin de m'avoir à tes côtés, je suppose que la décision a été assez dure comme cela.**

 **-** **Et si je t'avais annoncé que je te quittais ?** Demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée, à son plus grand étonnement, cette idée lui paraissait totalement incongrue.

 **-** **J'aurais accepté ton choix. Je veux ton bonheur Nami** , débuta Sanji en s'arrêtant avant d'établir un long contact visuel. **Si tu avais été plus heureuse avec lui, je l'aurais accepté, si** **tu es plus** **heureuse avec moi, j'e** **n suis** **ravi. La première situation m'aurai** **t** **brisé, mais ton bonheur passe avant le mien, c'est ça être en couple et c'est ça être amoureux. »**

Alliant les gestes à la parole, il passa avec une infime tendresse sa main libre contre l'une des joues de la jeune femme et en réponse, cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant plus de contact. Elle ferma les paupières et prit une grande inspiration, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et progressivement s'apaiser. Elle se sentait bien avec le serveur et elle espérait que jamais ce sentiment ne disparaîtrait. En un souffle, la belle lui demanda de l'embrasser et le blond s'exécuta. C'était un simple baiser, mais Nami le savoura.

 **« Il se pourrait bien que je sois aussi sous ton charme, Vinsmoke Sanji. »**

Ils se sourient, s'embrassèrent chastement une autre fois avant de reprendre la route. Le cœur de la professeure étant à présent bien plus léger. Elle ne regrettait pas le choix qu'elle avait pris ce soir et elle espérait qu'elle ne le regretterait jamais. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de la plus jeune se déroula, dans un premier temps, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme finisse pas reprendre la parole.

 **« Ça me fait penser, je ne t'ai jamais proprement invité à un rendez-vous.**

 **-** **C'est vrai** , acquiesça-t-elle en s'étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait, lui qui était si galant. **Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je ne couche pas dès le premier soir** , le mit-elle ensuite en garder, en se retenant de rire.

 **-** **N'importe quoi, tu peux pas me résister** , affirma-t-il avec force, tout en lui lançant un regard explicite.

 **-Tu es certain ? Je me souviens plus vraiment** , mentit la belle en fronçant les sourcils, simulant une perte de mémoire.

 **-Tu vas voir ! »**

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Sanji lui saisit les hanches et la plaça comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. La rousse ne put que rire devant l'idiotie de son petit-ami. Pour la forme, elle lui frappa doucement le dos et cela n'eut bien évidemment aucun effet. Elle passa le reste du trajet sur l'épaule du jeune homme, entre rires, exclamations et sourires.

Nami ne savait pas où cette nouvelle aventure allait la mener et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait marcher aux côtés du blond. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir à nouveau son cœur au magnifique et épouvantable sentiment qu'était l'amour. C'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Après tout, Robin avait raison : la passion menait souvent à la destruction, néanmoins, ne valait-elle pas la peine d'être vécue ?


End file.
